


Gracias Diablo

by PockyBeagle



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: McBender en cualquier mundo. En este caso, FilthxShameBrucexBrandon. Carole... Carole era una sucia pervertida. Y a él le encantaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!!! Esto va dedicado a Watson de Facebook, creo que era Jhon C. Watson, quien me lo pidio, pero facebook ahora dice que no e usuario ¬¬ asi que no se.
> 
> Ojala que les guste :D Tendra dos partes. Es un cross entre Filth y Shame. Lo había ideado de otra forma, pero simplemente fluyó así, asi que quiza deba quedar así.
> 
> Enjoy!

**PARTE I**

  
  
Brandon aún recordaba la primera vez que paso todo. Bueno, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero fue después de que su vida se fuera al diablo. Hay lecciones que no se aprenden, hay personas que nacen rotas. O quizá la vida los rompía. A él y a su hermana la vida los jodió mucho. Se consolaba pensando que ella ya estaba en paz, pero lo atormentaba la culpa. Estuvo tan pendiente del sexo que ni pensó en su hermana esa trágica noche, y cualquier ser razonante creería que luego de algo así su lascividad disminuiría pero... pero no. Sigue igual, sigue ahí, con mil veces más de culpa. El sexo se había vuelto un placer masoquista, porque le generaba bienestar corporal pero lo atormentaba en la mente.   
  
Se sentía enfermo, y por eso hacía cosas cada vez más enfermas. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse vivo, y eso sólo pasaba cuando algo lo hacía sentirse tan mal que le justificaba sentirse culpable por hacerlo. Oh, sí, era una linea de pensamiento muy compleja. Pero, basicamente, si había culpa quería que fuera por lo sucio y pervertido que era. Fue así como Bruce llegó a su vida.  
  
Lo vio parado en una esquina, con sus pintas de prostituta elegante... pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino la barba. La barba hacía que todo se viera enfermo, que la ropa, el maquillaje, la peluca, adquirieran una apariencia extraña. ¿Qué hacía el hombre allí? Era una buena pregunta, pero en ese primer momento a Brandon no le interesó. Quizá había una historia detrás, porque esa no era la esquina donde se paraban las prostitutas, pero bueno, cada quien con su vida.   
  
En ese primer momento no dudó en acercare, lo abordó, y segundos después estaban comiéndose la boca como si no hubiera mañana. Brandon nunca antes había besado a alguien con barba, mucho menos a alguien que olía a exceso de colonia de mujer. El contacto era desesperado, urgido, típico de las personas que quieren olvidar. Él pensó hacerlo allí en la calle, pero la chica, Carole, insistió en que no. Cuando empezaron a caminar, pudo notar que la ¿mujer? estaba un poco de más ebria, o quizá no sabía caminar con tacones. Aunque eso no debía ser su problema.   
  
Llegaron a su casa sin soltarse la boca ni un momento, era un hambre desesperada que parecían compartir. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta, la ansiedad le ganó y prácticamente le arrancó el tapado, dejándolo caer al piso. El sostén debajo hizo que se detuviera un momento a contemplarlo, casi sin pensarlo apretó los prácticamente inexistentes pechos logrando que su compañero se erizara. Cuando aterrizaron en sus sabanas azules, él ya estaba con el torso desnudo. Se quitó los pantalones y se asombró un poco de la desesperada ansiedad con la que sus manos acariciaban ese par de piernas fornidas. Ni bien le arrancó la falda, lo puso de espalda. No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacerse cargo de que se estaba follando a un hombre. De espalda era más fácil, ese trasero era perfecto y esas piernas gruesas, también. Con el brasier y la peluca, cualquiera se hubiera confundido.   
  
Follaron con ganas, él por suerte tuvo la delicadeza de prepararlo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso y fue medio raro. El hombre, mujer, lo que sea... no dejaba de decirle que lo llamara “Carole”. Él no estaba acostumbrado a gemir el nombre de las personas, pero como la voz ajena sonaba desesperada, accedió. Además, era fácil no olvidarse ni confundirse de nombre, lo cual era su mayor temor, cuando el otro gemía constantemente “Dime Carole, dime Carole”. Le llamó la atención que cuando acabaron él hombre gimió “Carole te amo”, no sonaba del todo normal si ese era su nombre como dragqueen, pero cada quien con lo suyo. No lo pensó demasiado, segundos después había caído en la cama rendido, al borde del sueño. Ni siquiera sabía si su acompañante había terminado, él no pensaba acariciarle el miembro, era muy gay. Suponía que sí, de lo único que había sido consiente era de la forma en la que había alzado sus caderas, ofreciéndole siempre ese redondo trasero, como se arqueaba, como se había abierto las nalgas para recibirle.  
  
Carole... Carole era una sucia pervertida. Y a él le encantaba.  
  
No hubo culpas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hubo culpas. Al menos no de noche, pero al otro día sí. Fue muy raro haberse revolcado de lo lindo con Carole, y despertarse con Bruce. El hombre prácticamente lo empujó de la cama cuando despertó. Hubo gritos y lamentos y protestas, y Brandon confirmó que la noche anterior la mujer/hombre/lo que sea había estado muy ebria. Aparentemente estaba un poco más acostumbrado a esto que él, ya que se quejó de haberlo hecho “otra vez” y luego le solicitó ropa.   
  
Brandon le dio la que menos le gustaba, porque estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver. Estuvo en lo correcto, casi...  
  
Casi era la palabra cable. A la semana se dio cuenta que estaba jodido, porque cada vez que tenía sexo, recordaba ese maldito trasero ofrecido para él, esas manos toscas con las uñas pintadas separando las nalgas para darle lugar, los gemidos roncos, la salvajedad, “Carole”, “Dime Carole”. Necesitaba follarse ese trasero otra vez. Pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró tan rápido como deseaba, tardó semanas. Incluso llegó a pensar que ya nunca lo haría, identificó su acento escoces ¿y si había vuelto a su hogar?   
  
Afortunadamente halló en un lugar cercano a la ultima vez, traía un vestido negro, una bufanda colorida enredada al cuello, tacones incómodamente altos y la misma peluca. Esa vez no pudieron aguantarse, se lo folló allí mismo. Con el vestido levantado desde la parte de atrás y las manos de Carole apoyadas en la pared. No hubo preparaciones, y en un inicio le preocupó, pero después notó que su chica estaba sumamente floja. Cuando acabaron, vio un preservativo arrojado al lado de ellos y lo entendió. A pesar del desfoje, como llevaba semanas buscándolo, necesitaba más, necesitaba hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. Se la llevó a su casa, en el camino le dio su abrigo ya que temblaba de frío. Quizá en cualquier otra circunstancia eso hubiera sido romántico, pero eran un adicto al sexo y un travesti barbudo ebrio. Al menos su acompañante ya no tembló.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, la pasión volvió a devorarles como la vez anterior. Brendon quería disfrutar de ese hermoso trasero, por lo cual lo hizo apoyarse en la mesa, y en cuatro sobre la alfombra, y en la cama otra vez. Esta vez, no hubo ni el menor pensamiento de culpa, se durmieron al instante.  
  
Al despertar, el maquillaje de Bruce estaba corrido por todos lados, pero eso sólo hacía que sus ojos se vieran aun más azules. Brandon lo contemplo un momento, a pesar de recién despertarse se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se preguntó si regularmente estaban así.   
  
-Dime como contactarte-pidió, mientras miraba como Bruce se abotonaba la camisa. Ahí iba otro juego de ropa perdido. El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-No sé que jueguito juegas, pero no soy maricón-dijo con un tono rudo, mientras sin permiso se adentraba en el baño. Cuando salió, tenía la cara ya limpia y se veía como un hombre hecho y derecho. Eso debió romper la fantasia de Brandon, debió quitarle las ganas, pero no.  
  
-Yo tampoco soy maricón, pero quiero...  
  
-Mira, no estoy para lidiar esto ahora, tengo resaca, un aliento de mierda y debo ir a trabajar-dijo, colocándose unas zapatillas-. Te mandare tu ropa por correo o algo así y...  
  
-¿Quieres desayunar?-preguntó el de cabellos cobrizos mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa.  
  
-Y una mierda-protestó el escoces, antes de alejarse resongándo por lo bajo. Cuando se fue, un portazo resonó en el departamento. Brandon se dijo a si mismo que era lo mejor. Definitivamente, después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior ya había perdido las ganas. Fantasia cumplida, fantasia vencida.   
  
Pero eso no acabó ahí. De hecho, volver a tenerlo fue lo peor. Ahora tenía miles de imágenes nadando en su cabeza, cada vez que se masturbaba, cada vez que pensaba en sexo, cada vez que tenía sexo, lo recordaba una y otra y otra vez. Esas redondas nalgas, esas poderosas piernas, la lencería negra, la peluca rubia, los gemidos. Quería tenerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.   
  
Pero a pesar de que lo buscó varias noches, no lo encontró. Y quizá, tampoco quería encontrarlo. En realidad, si cada vez que estaban juntos se volvía más y más adictivo, todo iba a terminar en un problema. Lo mejor seria no volver a verlo. Su mente lo entendía, pero sus bajos instintos no y, cuando se desesperaba por sexo, lo quería con él, quería encontrarlo y poseerlo.   
  
Frecuentó bares de ambiente, donde encontró varios dragqueen y aunque se encamó con algunos no fue lo mismo. En esos locales sí se esforzaban por parecerse mujeres, ninguno era como ella, todos tenían su rostro afeitado y mucho maquillaje, ninguno tenía sus piernas. Carole era seducción descuidada, no era precisamente delgada y por eso tenía una forma más redondeada en sus piernas y en su trasero, y no tenía una complexion grande, muchos de estos otros hombre sí, y se veían muy esforzados. Otros tantos lucían como autenticas mujeres, pero ninguno era lo que él buscaba.   
  
Hubo una noche que se puso de exquisito, quería a Carole, o algo que se pareciera mucho, o algo aún más enfermo. Dio vueltas por muchísimos locales buscando a quien llevarse a la cama, pero sólo hubo error tras error. Terminó discutiendo con la seguridad de un boliche, luego discutiendo en un bar, finalmente insultó a un travesti y terminó peleando con varios. La policía los encontró, las luces de la patrulla alumbraron el lugar, pero ni eso los detuvo. Luego, entre dos, los separaron. Sintió unos brazos jalándolo su cuerpo, y entonces lo vio. Los ojos azules. Carole. Bruce.   
  
Fue un verdadero shock verlo como policía, con el uniforme y esas ojeras que parecían su marca registrada. Brandon no atinó a decir nada, simplemente se dejó esposar y llevar en la patrulla. Media hora después, Bruce lo estaba empujando dentro de una celda, y recién allí su voz funcionó.  
  
-Te estuve buscando toda la noche, Car...-antes de poder terminar de hablar, había sido empujado contra la pared. Dos manos violentas sujetaban su cuello, impidiendo que respirara correctamente. Los ojos azules lo miraban con ira, mientras el hombre le mostraba los dientes en una expresión sumamente violenta.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, maricón! No sé que maldito problema tienes, jodido enfermo pero...-cuando el cuerpo se acercó un poco más a él, el policía pudo notar la erección que tenía entre las piernas. Joder, no debería sentirse así, no debería estar excitado, pero le había encontrado finalmente, llevaba una noche sin sexo, y estaba desesperado por un poco de acción-Maldito puto-espetó el hombre apartándose con asco y mirándole de arriba a abajo-. Otro jodido enfermo que se excita mientras lo ahorcan y...-mientras hablaba se iba alejando. Brandon seguía apoyando en la pared, pero al ver que se iba, se apresuró por la celda para alcanzarlo.  
  
-Por favor, por favor, estoy desesperado, por favor...-ni bien logró tocarlo, Bruce le dio un golpe, apartándolo y haciendo que terminara en el piso. Cayó arrodillado, sin poder contener el llanto de frustración. Necesitaba acción, necesitaba que pasara algo, necesitaba...-Llevo toda la noche sin sexo, estoy desesperado, por favor...-una mano levantó su rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en los ajenos.  
  
-¿Estas así de histérico por una noche sin sexo? Vaya que estas enfermo...-una risa burlista resonó en el lugar, de nuevo el hombre estaba por irse, por lo cual, lo sujetó del tobillo.  
  
-Por favor, de verdad necesito... déjame...  
  
-¿Quieres acción?-el esconces de nuevo se había girado hacía a él y estaba desabrochándose el cinturón-Bien, si quieres acción puedes chupármela, maldita putita, seguro la boca se te hace agua con la idea-comentó.   
  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy maricón, cuando nosotros lo hacemos...-empezó a protestar. Ni siquiera cuando lo hacían lo tenía de frente. Un pene no le calentaba para nada, mucho menos chupar uno. Él necesitaba follar, agarrar ese redondo trasero y hacerlo suyo.   
  
-Bueno, si no quieres, no quieres. Me estaba sacrificando por ti, zorrita-de nuevo estaba abrochándose la ropa y dispuesto a marcharse. Brandon se sintió aún más desesperado que antes. No podía irse, no así, necesitaba que le tocara al menos.   
  
-Por favor, aunque sea másturbame o déjame mirarte mientras...-casi sin pensar había comenzado a desabrochar su pantalón. La necesidad, la desesperación no lo dejaban razonar. Necesitaba tenerlo, aunque sea para mirarlo.  
  
-¿Estas demente?-alardeó el policía, se acercó a grandes zancadas y se inclinó, para sujetarle del cuello y hacer que lo mire a los ojos-Si quieres que algo pase, me vas a prestar esa bonita boquita y te vas a poner a mamar como la puta que eres. Sino tranquilamente me dare vuelta y mi ire, no soy yo el que esta desesperado aquí-debería enojarse con esas palabras, debería odiarle, pero no. Su pene aun palpitaba entre sus ropas y escucharlo así era sumamente incitante. Todo era aún más enfermo que antes, y a su parte más depravada le encantaba.   
  
-Pero al menos tócame, necesito...  
  
-Si la chupas bien, quizá. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, mejor empieza a tocarte sola-la mano que rodeaba su cuello lo soltó. Se quedo estático mientras miraba como Bruce desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba un poco, sacando de entre sus piernas su virilidad. Tenía el aroma almizcle de la masculinidad, y en ese momento pensó en apartarse, pero una mano sujeto con firmeza su nuca, impidiéndole hacerlo-. Cuidado con los dientes.  
  
Ni en sus mas locos y pervertidos sueños, Brandon se imagino así. Arrodillado, en prisión, mamándosela a un policía. Él, que ni siquiera era gay. Pero allí estaba, había rodeado con sus labios esa virilidad semi erecta, que terminó de ponerse dura en su boca, y comenzó a chuparla, haciéndolo tal cual le gustaba a él. Bruce gimoteó roncamente, mientras con la mano le jalaba el pelo de tal forma que le hacía doler. Pero a él no le importó, siguió mamándosela mientras había comenzado a acariciarse a si mismo.  
  
Esa hombre sin duda sabía arrastrarlo a los lugares más perversos. Ya sea Carole o Bruce. Daba igual. Lo volvían sucio. Su boca se esforzaba en tragar ese miembro hasta el fondo, cosa que fue menos difícil cuando el castaño comenzó a moverse para follarle la boca. Su nariz rozaba el pubis prolijamente recortado, lo cual le generaba una sorpresa, ya que nunca se lo imaginó así. Quizás era para cuando se disfrazaba de Carole, tener esa parte bien cuidada quizás era importante. Brandon nunca le había dado importancia porque siempre se lo follaba de espaldas. Siempre evitó tocar su miembro o verlo siquiera, era irónico que ahora lo tuviera atragantado en su boca.   
  
Un gruñido grotesco resonó en la habitación al mismo tiempo que su boca se vio inundada se un sabor amargo. Quiso apartarse y escupir, pero la mano del otro hombre no se lo permitió. Se vio obligado a tragar, mientras esa virilidad aún se movía un poco en su boca. Ni bien terminó, Brunce lo empujó desde el hombro, apartándolo. Brandon se sujetó del piso con la mano libre, para no caer, mientras con la otra seguía masturbándose.  
  
-Por favor, por favor yo aún no...   
  
-Jodido maricón que no sabe atenderse solo-era curioso que se viera tan asqueado cuando ya habían follado antes, cuando ya lo había masturbado, cuando ya le había tenido en su interior incluso. El policía se inclinó, arrugando la nariz, mientras acercaba la mano a su entrepierna-. Mas vale que acabes rápido-se apoderó del miembro y lo tocó un poco. A Brandon le llamó la atención que no protestara o se negara más, pero no lo mencionó.  
  
Se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias descuidadas, que parecían mal hechas con intención, ya que él sabía que esa mano podía masturbarlo mejor. Pero no necesitó mucho más, varios toques descuidados y minutos después se encontraba temblando por el orgasmo y su simiente había embarrado sus ropas y la mano ajena.  
  
-Que asco-protestó Bruce, y limpió su mano en la ropa del de cabellos castaños sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Mientras se levantaba, y aún le miraba algo asqueado, tomó un pañuelo y repaso la limpieza de su mano-. Debes afeitarte o hacerte algo ahí, hombre, eso parece la jodida Amazonas. ¿Qué nadie te ha dicho que tanto pelo da asco?-protestó, y luego sin más salió de la celda.   
  
Brandon se pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde, tirado en la celda, con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes. Y, aunque estuvo pensando mucho, no se dio cuenta que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos hasta que a la noche estuvo en su casa, con unas tijeras en la mano, recortando el vello de su entrepierna.   
  
Empezaba a creer que todo esto estaba rallando la demencia.   
  
Esa noche durmió todo lo que no había dormido la noche anterior ni en la mañana. Tenía que descansar para el día siguiente ir al trabajo. Si no podía mantener su vida profesional estable todo podía irse al carajo muy rápidamente, era perfectamente consiente de eso.   
  
Intentó actuar tranquilo durante la mañana, se mantuvo distraído todo lo que pudo, pero a la noche la ansiedad volvió a quemarle las venas. Recordaba el rostro de Bruce mientras se la chupaba, había intentado no mirarlo, pero de a momentos no pudo evitarlo. Esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos que de Carole. De ese azul intenso que lo volvía completamente loco. Lo buscó, y al no encontrarlo terminó arrastrando a una chica a su casa, quiso hacerle las cosas más perversas que cruzaron su cabeza, pero ella le marcó sus limites.  
  
Nadie era como él, como ella.  
  
La noche siguiente de nuevo salió a buscarlo, la mujer no había logrado calmar casi nada de sus ansias. Necesitaba esas piernas fornidas, ese trasero redondo... esa virilidad prolijamente cuidada. Por suerte lo encontró, no disimuló los pasos grandes y ansiosos que dio para llegar a su lado. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, lo jaló del cuello, enredando su mano en las doradas hebras de la peluca, mientras lo acercaba a su ansiosa boca. Como siempre, los labios de Bruce lo recibieron con gusto, con las mismas ganas.  
  
-Estaba desesperado por encontrarte, si no lo hacía mañana iba ir a la policía y...  
  
-Mejor cállate-respondió el “rubio” mientras volvía a unir sus bocas. Sabía a lápiz labial y alcohol barato-¿Vamos a tu casa?-Brandon asintió al instante y lo jaló hacía su departamento, muy ansioso por llegar y hacerlo suyo. Esta ves se olvido de los pudores, no importaba si era mujer u hombre, era la persona que lo ponía completamente ansioso. Ni bien entraron, lo empujó contra la puerta y empezó a besarlo ansiosamente. Las manos de la rubia intentaban sacarle la camisa, pero Brandon no se sentía dispuesto a soltar su piel todavía. Besó el pronunciado escote del vestido rojo por el cual se transparentaba el corpiño negro. Siguieron caminando hacía la cama a tropezones, su pareja, a pesar de todo, no sabía usar bien los tacones de las sandalias.   
  
Ni bien llegaron a la cama, Brandon lo arrojó haciendo que Bruce caiga boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas, el vestido enredado en sus muslos dejando entrever el portaliga de sus medias. El mayor se relamió los labios al ver esas perfectas piernas. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó encima de él y descendió con besos descuidados hasta llegar a su entrepierna.   
  
-¿Quieres que...?  
  
-No-respondió, sujetándole la cadera para que no se voltee. Lo había extrañado por completo, incluida esa parte de él. Le subió el vestido a la cadera, contemplando por primera vez la ropa interior. Siempre que la veía de atrás notaba que era alguna prenda femenina pequeña que se colaba entre las nalgas de ese perfecto trasero, podría pasar fácilmente por mujer, pero de frente la imagen era muy distinta. La prenda negra era pequeña y tenía asfixiado a ese miembro que parecía querer escaparse por un costado. Se veía completamente apretada, partes de la piel del pene se dejaban traslucir, se veía rojizo por la hinchazón.   
  
Brandon no era gay, pero se le hizo agua la boca. Era el sexo de esa persona a la que era adicto. Comenzó a besarle por encima de la prenda, Bruce se removía inquieto y gimoteaba. Finalmente, la tanga voló lejos y lo labios del pelirrojo se apoderaron de ese miembro. De nuevo el sabor almizcle. Podía acostumbrarse, podía llegar a gustarle. Se la chupó hasta que lo dejó a punto. Luego de eso, se olvidó completamente de las inhibiciones y también chupó su perfecto trasero hasta dejarlo completamente húmedo y abierto para él.   
  
Follaron. Por primera vez, lo hicieron de frente y Brandon se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. Bruce, Carole, quien sea, se veía exquisito así. Sus mejillas ruborizadas como si estuvieran maquilladas, sus ojos brillosos y azules destellando en medio de la oscuridad, la pecaminosa boca roja por la que se entreveían un par de perlas de dientes blancos. Su cabello revuelto, cayendo un poco sobre u rostro y en parte sobre la cama, la barba roja, contrarrestando contra algunos cabellos negros despeinados sobre la frente. Era un lío de colores y perfección.   
  
Se besaron y tocaron todo el tiempo. Como ya no había necesidad de recordarle que gimiera “Carole”, el rubio tuvo su boca disponible para gemir constantemente “Brandon, Brandon, Brandon”. Y eso, a sus oídos, sonó jodidamente genial. Cuando acabaron la primera vez, la simiente de Bruce manchó el cuerpo de ambos. Descansaron sólo uno segundos, Brandon estaba relajado, pero luego vio la perfección: la ansiosa rubia se subió encima suyo para cabalgarlo, desesperada, como si no acabaran de hacerlo. Esa vez, la simiente embarró por completo su vientre. Hubo una tercera vez, con Carole en cuatro, con su trasero alzado como el de una perra en celo, su miraba obserbándolo provocativamente por sobre el hombro. El pelirrojo se asombró de tener que sujetarla del cuello con fuerza, como si quisiera asfixiarla. En un principió se sintió perturbado, pero al sentir los gemidos ahogados y como ese cuerpo se apretaba rodeando su pene, la sensación le hizo olvidar la extrañeza.   
  
Él era un adicto al sexo, quizás Bruce no tanto, pero era el más pervertido de la habitación.  
  
-Ya no tengo más preservativos-susurró culpable, cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo una cuarta vez.   
  
-Supongo que tendremos que dormir-dijo un agitado Bruce, mientras miraba de reojo la virilidad enorme del americano. Se relamió los labios mientras la observaba. Se veía jodidamente sexy.  
  
-Supongo-respondió él. Suponían mal. Segundos después tenia esa boca roja deliciosa rodeando su miembro, por primera vez. La sensación era indescriptible y perfecta. Sentía la suave barba cosquillear entre sus mulos y era extraño, pero delicioso. El cuarto orgasmo, le robó a Brandon la vida.  
  
Esa, sin duda, era la mejor noche y allí sólo reafirmó lo innegable: nadie era como él, como ella, lo que sea. Era único. Era perfecto para Brandon.   
  
Al despertar al otro día, la peluca había quedado desparramada en la cama, ambos eran un lío y las sabanas era un desastre. Normalmente él odiaba eso, pero eso no importó. Tenía a esa persona junto a él, recién despertando, con sus ojos azules asomándose entre las manchas de maquillaje corrido. Era perfectamente imperfecto, era humano, era salvaje, era enfermo. Era lo que él siempre necesitó.   
  
-Tienes que decirme cómo encontrarte, tengo que verte de nuevo-dijo con voz segura. Bruce bufó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el baño, sin que siquiera le importara su desnudes. Él sólo aprovecho la vista, no era un cuerpo perfecto, incluso al lado de Brandon podría pensarse que era gordo, o quizá que él era demasiado flaco. Pero definitivamente, era hermoso. El hombre meó sin siquiera preocuparle cerrar la puerta. El pelirrojo sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que le ardían las mejillas con algo de pudor. Se volteó para buscar la ropa, a este paso iba a quedarse sin-. Vístete con esto, supongo que te quedara bien ya casi no t...  
  
-Voy a traerte tu ropa-respondió el policía mientras se ponía los boxer y una camisa.  
  
-Si-fue lo único que respondió. Eso ya lo había dicho antes, pero nunca pasó.   
  
-No voy a estar esta noche, no me busques-dijo, de forma desinteresada mientras salía del departamento. Brandon salió media hora después para ir al trabajo. Extrañamente, ese día no se sintió ansioso en ningún momento. A pesar del bombardeo constante de imágenes sexuales que hacían los medios. Pero bueno, suponía que tener sexo cuatro veces la noche anterior calmaba a cualquiera.  
  
Esa noche, por primera en muchas, estaba tranquilo. Suponía que aún le duraba la satisfacción de su ultima faena. O quizás era saber que no iba a encontrarlo. Igual, estaba tranquilo. Cambió las sabanas y se acostó a dormir. Igualmente, su cama olía a colonia barata de mujer, cigarrillo y alcohol. Carole. Bruce.   
  
Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando, la tarde del día siguiente, Bruce, completamente y normalmente vestido, golpeó la puerta de su casa. Ni bien lo vio, le extendió toda la ropa que le había dado cada vez que se veían, estaba limpia y prolijamente doblada. Luego, parecía dispuesto a irse pero Brandon lo detuvo. Los ojos azules lo miraron de arriba abajo, estudiándolo con un interés particular.  
  
-Bien, ¿pero para que quieres que me quede?-él tenía la misma duda, es decir, en ese momento no era Carole, era Bruce... la ropa que lo hacía “interesante” a sus ojos no estaba. ¿Qué sentido tenía que este invitándolo a pasar?  
  
-Estoy por tomar unas cervezas, si quieres-dijo, caminando hacía la heladera y sacando una. Bruce entró y se dejó caer en el sofa sin pedir permiso si quiera. Como siempre, tenía esa aura particular de hombre descuidado y rudo. Tan distinta a la elegancia que Carole solía tener, con ese toque de seducción innegable. Le extendió la cerveza y, ni bien el hombre la tomó, le dio un trago, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese azul era casi increíble de ver, costaba pensar que no eran unas lentillas.   
  
-Gracias-respondió ni bien tragó. Brandon se había sentando y cuando volvió a mirarle, notó una sonrisa torcida en los labios carnosos, parecía ligeramente cruel-. ¿Acaso de nuevo andas ansioso maricón? Porque no cr...  
  
-No soy gay-le cortó él, algo cansado del tema. Y lo decía con sinceridad, a él no le gustaban los hombres, si se acostó con Bruce la primera vez fue porque lo vio de chica y llamó su atención, ya que se veía sumamente perverso. En realidad, no había considerado que Carole dejara de existir en algún momento, pensó que era como todos esos transexuales que querían operarse... sólo que a él le gustaba dejarse la barba-. Si entre nosotros ha pasado algo es porque te encontré vestido de mujer en esa esquina y...  
  
-Cierto-lo cortó, como si no quisiera escucharlo. Aparentemente había toda una historia allí atrás, en un principio a él no le había interesado, pero ahora sí. ¿Qué era lo que escondía ese hombre?-. Te la has pasado de lo lindo con mi trasero-agregó tras unos segundos. Ahora sí se veía molesto. Hurgó los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una bolsa de polvo blanco. Hizo una linea sobre su mano, ante la atónita mirada del estadounidense, y luego la aspiró en un segundo-¿Quieres?-él apenas y alcanzó a negar con la cabeza, en respuesta obtuvo un bufido y la bolsa volvió a desaparecer en el bolsillo ajeno-Ahora que lo pienso, todo el asunto es muy injusto ¿no crees? Te aprovechas de mi que estoy...  
  
-Tu vienes aquí bajo tu propio consentimiento y, de hecho, lo disfrutas-recalcó.   
  
-Y tu también-mientras hablaba se había levantado y se acercó al sofa donde Brandon estaba sentado. Relamió sus labios mientras lo miraba-. Y mucho. Has disfrutado de lo lindo, y afirmas no ser gay pero te pusiste caliente cuando me la mamaste ¿no? Pensé que eso iba a dejar las cosas a mano, pero no. Eres un jodido maricón y por más que afirmes no serlo porque yo estaba vestido de mujer, te apuesto que ahora estas caliente-no se había dado cuenta en que momento se acercó tanto, pero al segundo siguiente lo tenía sujetando con firmeza su entrepierna y apretando su virilidad. Se sintió algo culpable, porque no estaba nadie vestido de mujer, los dos eran cien por ciento hombres en ese momento, pero él ya estaba erecto-¿Lo ves, marica?-se rió mientras se inclinaba más para juntar sus labios.  
  
Segundos después se estaban besando, como nunca antes. Era completamente salvaje y brutal, con dientes que se chocaban y mordían, raspones, lenguas degeneradas enredándose, humedad y saliva cayendo por la barbilla. Era repulsivamente seductor. Brandon no estaba seguro como el asunto se le fue de las manos, pero habían terminados desnudos de las caderas para abajo. Entre empujones fueron a la cocina, y terminó recargado en la mesada con el trasero ofrecido, mientras un Bruce de sonrisa perversa dejaba caer aceite de cocina en su entrada.  
  
-Vamos a quedar a mano-y él debió protestar, quejarse y negarse, pero no hizo nada. Sólo se mordió el puño porque el muy hijo de puta lo penetró sin prepararlo siquiera. Era la primera vez que hacía esto y le dolió hasta el alma. Sentirlo moverse dentro suyo fue jodidamente extraño, pero en algún momento empezó a golpear algo en su interior y terminó gimoteando e intentando agarrarse de lo que fuera.  
  
Bruce era como una bestia, había subido una pierna a la mesada, sólo para montarle mejor, como si fueran dos animales. Él estaba seguro de que iba a quedar partido al medio luego de eso. Acabaron completamente agitados, estaban empapados de sudor y casi sin aliento. Él no pensó que podía disfrutarlo, pero había sido genial. Cuando intento enderezarse, el policía lo obligó a quedarse unos segundos más así mientras contemplaba su trasero como un vicioso. Recién cuando la mano ajena lo tocó, Brandon se dio cuenta que el maldito bastardo había salido dejando el preservativo dentro suyo, apenas y unos pocos centímetros colgaban fuera de él. Quiso protestar, pero el otro lo empujó y terminaron en el piso, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.   
  
Estuvieron en silencio hasta que, unos quince minutos después, Bruce se levantó y fue a buscar su ropa para terminar de vestirse. Acomodó sus cosas, guardó de nuevo la cocaína y prendió un cigarrillo mientras lo miraba.   
  
-Eres una buena puta, volveré mañana y estate lista-luego de eso, se marchó, dejándolo allí, tirado e intentando recuperarse. Brandon tardó varios minutos en levantarse, luego se fue al baño para hacerse cargo de si mismo. Su parte posterior estaba sumamente adolorida y retirar el condón sin hacer un desastre con su contenido fue sumamente complicado.   
  
Se dio una ducha para relajarse, el agua caliente lo calmó bastante. Luego, salió al comedor para ordenar un poco y se llevó una verdadera sorpresa al encontrar, abandonada en el sofa, una pequeña foto. Aparentemente se le había caído a Bruce de la billetera, en ella salían una mujer rubia y una niña. Lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que esa mujer tenía un ligero aire, muy sutil, a la forma en la que Bruce solía trasvestirse. El hecho de que había una historia oculta allí volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Dejó la foto sobre la mesa para no perderla y se encaminó a la cocina para limpiar la mesada que había quedado bañada con su simiente.  
  
Esa noche ni pensó en salir a buscar sexo, no porque no quisiera más, sino porque le dolía demasiado el trasero como para sentirse cómodo haciéndolo. Ademas, teóricamente al día siguiente Bruce iba a volver... y esa era una buena promesa.   
  
Efectivamente, verlo al otro día fue una verdadera sorpresa, primero porque no estaba cien por ciento segundo de que viniera, segundo porque ya era algo tarde y tercero, porque no era Bruce, sino Carole. Ni bien abrió la puerta, los brazos de esa demandante mujer se enredaron en su cuello y los labios pintados de rojo se unieron a los suyos. Con el tiempo, Brandon se había acostumbrado a sentir la barba contra sus mejillas. Ella lo fue empujando hacía dentro, obviamente ansiosa.  
  
En la mente del pelirrojo, esa era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad: alguien que compartía sus mismas ansias desesperadas por el sexo. Su virilidad ya estaba reaccionando más que gustosa, mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda ajena hasta encontrarse con el final de la falda, e intentaba meterse debajo de ella para agarrar las firmes nalgas.   
  
Avanzaron hasta que las piernas de Brandon chocaron contra la mesa, Las manos ansiosas de su pareja lo hicieron sentarse y la chica volvió a besarlo con más y más ganas antes de separarse para quitarse su abrigo. Lo dejó caer sensualmente, revelando debajo un traslucido vestido negro que dejaba entrever su ropa interior. No, no era una mujer, pero era la imagen más jodidamente sexy que Brandon hubiera visto en su vida.  
  
Todo era perfecto, hasta que esos ojos azules se desviaron. Fue sólo un momento, pero bastó para que lo viera.  
  
-¿Qué haces con esto?-el, ella, quien fuera en ese momento, tomó la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesa y la contempló con ojos exaltados. De repente, lucia nervioso, y se había apartado unos pasos-¿De donde lo sacaste?-preguntó, la ansiedad se filtraba en su voz.  
  
-Ayer la olvidaste-respondió, sentándose y obligándose a calmarse y no pensar en la sexy imagen enfrente suyo y en lo apretado que estaban sus pantalones-. ¿Ella es...?-no terminó la pegunta porque esos ojos lo miraron completamente cristalinos, al borde de las lagrimas, y algo en su pecho dolió. Ese hombre, mujer, lo que sea, se veía completamente extraviado en ese momento y sus ojos eran dos posos de dolor y desesperanza. Ya no eran la imagen de la seducción, solo eran un alma rota e inconsistente parada enfrente de él.   
  
-Es mi esposa-susurró, con la voz tomada por el llanto-. Y mi hija-volvió a mirar la foto, había algo en esa imagen que lo hacía algo menos que humano, sólo un ser roto en mil pedazos que estaba muy lejos de sanarse así mismo-. Ellas son... eran... eran mi familia-agregó, varios segundos después.   
  
-¿Están mu...?  
  
-Me dejaron-y era la voz de un hombre abandonado, esos ojos eran como los de un niño solo en la oscuridad-. Me dejaron y ni siquiera sé porqué... no lo recuerdo. O quizá sí, pero me niego a verlo. Fui tan... hice todo tan mal-mientras hablaba apretaba los labios, las lagrimas se veían entre sus pestañas, a punto de caer pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Brandon nunca fue bueno para esos momentos, la convivencia humana nunca fue su fuerte. No sabía estar con las personas, la única interacción real que tenía era por medio del sexo. Aún contemplando esa alma rota, hurgó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su billetera. Buscó la foto de Sissy y se la extendió a Bruce, que la tomó y la miró atentamente-. Es muy hermosa, ¿ella es tú es...?  
  
-Es Sissy, mi hermana-susurró, los ojos azules volvieron a mirarle-. Murió hace unos meses. No murió, se suicidó. Yo no estaba allí para ella, estaba teniendo sexo con alguien, o intentando hacerlo-los ojos le ardían. No había hablado de eso desde que paso, no tenía con quien y tampoco sentía la capacidad de hacerlo. Ahora la historia estaba abandonado su boca sin que siquiera lo pensara-. Ella era muy dulce, el único ser humano en el mundo que sentía verdadero cariño por mi.  
  
-Lo siento mucho-respondió Bruce, contempló una vez la imagen antes de devolvérsela-. Nunca sé que decir en estos momentos, yo...  
  
-Perder a alguien siempre duele-en respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento. El hombre enfrente suyo seguía con los labios apretados, y las lagrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
-Sera... sera mejor que me vaya-dijo, ahogando un jadeo mientras empezaba a irse marcha atrás. No se alejo muchos pasos, la firme mano de Brandon lo sujetó por la muñeca.  
  
-No es necesario, yo...  
  
-De verdad, esta noche no estoy en condiciones para hacer nada-recalcó, haciendo fuerza para liberarse, pero se sentía débil. Cansado emocionalmente.   
  
-No hace falta, sólo... vamos a dormir ¿quieres?-lo jaló, para acercarlo. Había un brillo de sorpresa y confusión en esos ojos azules, pero, cuando quedaron cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo, el más pequeño sólo asintió. Brandon lo sujetó entre sus brazos un momento, la cabeza ajena se había hundido en su pecho, y la peluca le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Lo sentía temblar ligeramente. Tras unos minutos lo apartó un poco y le besó la frente. Luego, se dirigieron al cuarto. Bruce entró al baño y salió aun vestido de mujer, pero con el maquillaje lavado. Se acomodó en la cama mientras esperaba que Brandon entraba para también alistarse.  
  
Él no pudo aguantarse, era consiente de que estaba con una persona triste en un momento difícil, pero se había quedado caliente. Tuvo que masturbarse, aunque se sintió sucio y culpable, y el orgasmo ni siquiera le dejó un buen sabor. Estaba seguro de que Bruce se había dado cuenta ya que había gimoteado y bufado exasperado por no poder acabar, y también había tardado demasiado.  
  
Cuando salió, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama. Esos ojos azules le miraban atentos y parecían brillar como estrellas en la noche.  
  
-Estas realmente enfermo-dijo, aunque no sonaba una acusación, era simplemente una observación. Brandon se sintió incapaz de negarlo.  
  
-No soy el único-susurró, acomodándole el cabello de la peluca detrás de la oreja. Hubo una sutil sonrisa en esos hermosos labios, y luego ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Esa noche no hubo pasiones bajas ni culpas, sólo dos almas rotas, casi desnudas, buscando salvarse la una a la otra. Fue el momento más intimo que tuvieron, y ambos estaban completamente vestidos.   
  
Hay grandes heridas que, al ser compartidas, crean un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Ellos eran dos seres extraviados e inadecuados en el mundo, consientes de que estaban rotos y enfermos, pero que se habían encontrado y parecía mucho más que una simple casualidad. Por lo menos así era a los ojos de Brandon, él podría haber encontrado a cualquier persona esa noche, podría haberse ido con otro, con alguna mujer bella, o no haberse acercado por saber que era un travesti... pero no, lo hizo, y encontró a Bruce.   
  
No podía ser casual, no existían las casualidades de ese tipo. ¿O acaso era normal que al estar los dos rotos se encontraran en circunstancias tan enfermas? Quizás era eso, el dicho decía que Dios los hace, y el diablo los amontona.   
  
El diablo los había juntado. Vaya espectáculo.

 


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Sé que dije que iba a ser sólo una parte, pero al final no me salió. Siempre hago lo mismo, digo que sera corto pero no pasa.
> 
> En fin, empiezo a trabajar ahora asi que entre eso y la U tendré menos tiempo. Igual a veces eso me ayuda a organizarme, otras veces no. Ya veremos que pasa esta vez. 
> 
> Les vuelvo a comentar que en mi pagina de Face subo cosas, así que si quieren buscarme, allí voy poniendo algunas viñetas de historia cherik y hay un mini fic... o algo así, un fic contado en viñetas cortas con el hashtag #ElHermanoDeMiNovia
> 
> Quizá les interese, aparentemente gustó xD
> 
> En fin, ojala esto les guste. Enjoy!

**PARTE 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Brandon se despertó con la típica erección matutina. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorarla pero, abrir los ojos y ver a Bruce, hizo que su virilidad se pusiera aún más dura. La imagen enfrente de si, no era muy excitante, pero él nunca necesitó mucha estimulación para sentirse caliente. Era un ser sumamente sensible a sus necesidades básicas de sexo y, vivir en un mundo tan saturado de él, lo volvía mucho más susceptible. Bruce estaba dormido, con el cabello rubio revuelto entre las sabanas, algunos mechones de cabello castaño desparramados sobre su frente, esas ojeras que parecían dos moretones debajo de sus ojos, el labial de Carole manchando sus labios y barbilla. Incluso había un rastro de color rojo en las sabanas, y él normalmente se enojaría de que estuvieran sucias, ese también era su fetiche: sabanas limpias; pero en ese momento no le importó.

Estiró la mano y apartó alguno de los cabellos castaños, él no era muy apegado a los sentimientos o demostraciones cariñosas, pero ese hombre despertaba algo dentro suyo. Le daba curiosidad su insana naturaleza, estaba tan roto como él aunque de una forma completamente distinta. Ahora las preguntas inundaban de nuevo su cabeza: ¿estaban rotos por todo lo que habían vivido o esa era su verdadera naturaleza? A Brandon le llamaba la atención lo distinto que era Bruce a él e incluso a Sissy. Las almas sanas son todas igualmente perfectas, pero las rotas están quebradas de mil maneras distintas. Él estaba seguro de que ya casi no había almas sanas en este mundo, todas las personas estaban heridas, pero eran pocos los seres que estaban quebrados, devastados y desfragmentados como él y Bruce.

Durante un segundo, se preguntó si los fragmentos de ambos podrían llegar a servir para unirse nuevamente y, al menos, estar un poco más sanos. ¿Entre los dos y todos sus pedazos desechos podrían formar algo nuevo y sano? O, aunque sea, tan sano como se pudiera.

Bruce abrió los ojos, sus esferas azules brillaban en esos orbes cristalinos y rojizos. Era una mirada desolada, pero al mismo tiempo pura y sincera, como si esa parte suya nunca hubiera sido corrompida.

Definitivamente no era excitante, era triste, pero algo en esa expresión de dolor hacía que Brandon sintiera una fuerte necesidad de hacerlo suyo.

-Debo ir a trabajar-comentó Bruce, su acento remarcado por su tono ronco y aún adormilado.

-¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar y...?-mientras hablaba se sentó, al igual que su compañero, los ojos azules se clavaron inmediatamente en el bulto de su entrepierna que insinuaban las sabanas. Apretó los labios.

-No, no estoy de humor tampoco para...

-No importa, todas las mañanas son iguales, sólo voy a ignorarlo y...

-Pensé que no podías ignorar tus necesidades-comentó, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, tenia la ceja alzada y su expresión era completamente seria.

-Bueno, voy a estar todo el día pensando en sexo, pero eso no es nada nue...-no pudo acabar la frase, inmediatamente uno de los brazos de Bruce lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, apartó con rapidez la sabana, y segundos después tenía esa cabeza con peluca rubia, hundida entre sus piernas. La boca se apoderó sin piedad de su miembro, comenzando a mamarlo rápidamente. Brandon jadeó de sorpresa y se dejó caer hacía atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar suavemente. A los pocos segundos una mano acarició sus testículos y, luego, dos dedos buscaron enterrarse en su aún adolorido trasero. Al principio fue un poco doloroso, pero luego los tuvo dentro, frotando su próstata. Obviamente el policía quería ser conciso y rápido. No paso mucho antes de que Brandon estuviera gimoteando y retorciéndose, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse por el inevitable orgasmo.

Estalló en la boca ajena y, a diferencia de Carole que había bebido de sus jugos, Bruce se los escupió en el pecho con una ligera expresión de asco. Inmediatamente, se pasó el brazo por los labios para limpiarlos.

-Tómalo como un favor por lo de anoche-apenas terminó, se estaba levantando. Brandon aún temblaba en la cama, mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados-. Y va a ser mejor que te busques a alguien más para este juego, porque yo no estoy para esto. Necesito aunque sea unos días tranquilo y... necesito olvidar y...

-Puedo ayudarte a relajarte-se sentó y estiró su mano para acariciar la virilidad ajena, que se entreveía por la transparente y sensual tela de su ropa. No alcanzó ni a tocarla cuando el castaño le dio un manotazo.

-Joder, no. Necesito distraerme y para eso...-apretó los labios y luego salió caminando. Obviamente se sentía mas cómodo caminando descalzo, y el vestido... no se veía mal sólo era raro, diferente, sin los tacones-. ¿Tienes whisky o vodka o algo así?

-¿No dijiste que tenías que ir a trabajar?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Me olvide mi coca en casa-protestó. Cuando Brandon se asomó, lo encontró abriendo unos cajones. Había encontrado una botella de whisky y lo estaba sirviendo en una taza de café. Mientras lo miraba, no pudo evitar pensar que obviamente afrontaban de forma distinta sus problemas-. Voy a necesitar ropa-agregó, girándose a mirarlo. Él asintió y fue a buscarla, en cuanto se la dio, Bruce comenzó a vestirse. Se fue tan rápido como había llegado la noche anterior, llevándose la taza que había sido llenada con whisky por segunda vez. A cambio, dejó olvidado su vestido. Brandon se preguntó si se volvería una rutina que Bruce dejara cosas en su casa.

Acomodó el vestido junto con los tacones y la ropa interior, en una silla al lado de su ropero. Luego, se fue al baño a limpiar el desastre en su vientre. La saliva de Bruce se había mezclado con su simiente y había descendido hasta su miembro, ensuciándolo todo. Era un desastre. Justo como ellos dos.

Luego de ese día, Bruce desapareció por un tiempo. Brandon intentó darle su espacio, aún recordaba sus palabras “Va a ser mejor que te busques a alguien más para este juego”, en su momento no les dio importancia, pero ahora empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso. Se relajaba así mismo repitiéndose que también había dicho que necesitaba unos días, pero no siempre funcionaba. La idea de no verlo más lo ponía nervioso, y estar nervioso y pensando en Bruce sólo aumentaba sus ganas de sexo. Le hizo caso y se buscó más gente con la que hacer sus cosas, por suerte ahora estaba en una buena racha y no le costó tanto encontrar hermosas señoritas con quien compartir la noche. Pero siempre que lo hacía, no podía evitar pensar en él: su cara de asco a escupir el semen o masturbarle, y las ganas ansiosas en las que se apartaba la tanga para que siguiera follandole, la forma brusca y torpe en la que lo tocaba cuando era Bruce, pero lo desesperado y gustoso que se veía ofreciéndole el trasero cuando estaba vestido de Carole.

Muchas amantes, pero nadie era como él. Nadie estaba enfermo, nadie era tan complejo, nadie despertaba esa curiosidad y esa ansiedad de no saber qué iba a pasar. Bruce era una mezcla de matices y contrarios que lo hacían sumamente interesante. Era la elegancia, la seducción, pero también era el descuido y la violencia, era el placer mezclado con el asco, y una especie de perversion grotesca. Era algo que Brandon nunca podría haber concebido en su imaginación, era un ser impensable, era una droga adictiva para él.

Así fue como, semana y media después de su ultimo encuentro, estaba parado fuera de la estación de policía. Era de noche y, suponía, que Bruce debía estar por terminar su turno ya que una hora o poco más después era cuando él solía encontrarse a Carole parada en la calle. Esa calle que llevaba días recorriendo infructuosamente.

Efectivamente, media hora después, Bruce salió. Su cara de fastidio al verlo fue indisimulable, seguro ni intentó fingir-Pensé que ya me había deshecho de ti-comentó, pasando a su lado. Bruce se unió a su caminata.

-Necesitaba verte, deje pasar algo de tiempo pero...

-¿No te dije que te buscaras a alguien más para tus jueguitos?-protestó. Se detuvieron frente a un auto de aspecto descuidado, Bruce buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

-Y lo hice, pero no es lo mismo. Necesitaba verte-le tomó con firmeza la muñeca, los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y, luego, con un movimiento brusco se soltó-. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, tu sabes donde vivo y cuando se te antoja te apareces allí, pero yo no sé como encontrarte y...

-Sube al auto-interrumpió, con un bufido. Brandon parpadeó confundido, pero se subió al asiento del acompañante mientras el castaño se preparaba para manejar. El auto arrancó y empezaron a andar, se notaba que Bruce estaba acostumbrado a manejar a la inversa, y lo hacía de una forma tan descuidada y sin ningún respeto por la ley que costaba pensar que era un policía-. Deberías aceptar que esto se terminó, ya no es interesante. Después de todo lo que paso, ya no es para nada sexy, ya no da ningún tipo de placer.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? Yo aun quiero follar contigo, aún más que antes-el castaño se giró a mirarlo, olvidándose completamente de la ruta, tenia sus labios rojos apretados y se veía incomodo.

-Pero ya no esta bueno, yo...-volvió a mirar a la ruta mientras golpeteaba la mano contra el volante-. Se volvió demasiado intimo y es incomodo. Yo no quería saber lo de tu hermana, no quería que supieras lo de mi familia. ¡Esto funcionaba porque nos veíamos para follar sin más enredos! Ahora que todo eso esta sobre la mesa, las cosas cambian. Esto era una buena distracción para mi, pero ya no me genera más nada y...

-No te creo que ya no te funcione. Tengo mucha experiencia con el sexo, Bruce, y cuando nosotros estamos juntos... joder, es otro nivel. Todo se me va de a cabeza y no puedo creer que a ti no te pase igual-cuando terminó de decir eso, el hombre giró violentamente el vehículo e inmediatamente frenó. Brandon casi se estrella contra el vidrio, respiró agitado cuando el auto se detuvo, sorpresivamente bien estacionado frente a un edificio-. ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-preguntó confundido.

-Dijiste que querías conocer donde vivía. Pues, aprovecha esta que es la ultima oportunidad. Tengo que buscar dinero para ir a ver a mi proveedor-comentó, bajando del auto. Brandon lo siguió al instante, y entró al edificio que, a igual que todo en la vida de Bruce, tenía aspecto de abandonado. Ni bien ingresó, lo saturó el aroma a cigarrillo, alcohol y algo más que no podía identificar.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto, pudo identificar también el olor del perfume de hombre mezclado con la colonia de Carole. Miró a Bruce que estaba inclinado hurgando en el ropero, buscando el dinero. Había una amplia diferencia entre la ropa de hombre desparramada en las estanterías y la ropa de mujer prolijamente colgada junto con el uniforme de la policía escocesa. Brandon se quedó apoyado en la puerta observando el lugar. La cama estaba destendida, casi no entraba luz, le hacía falta obviamente ventilación, las colillas de cigarrillo y las botellas de alcohol estaban desparramadas en el piso, el cual tenía una fina capa de polvo. Todo era decadencia.

Cuando Bruce encontró aquello que necesitaba, se levantó y caminó hacía el baño-Te llevare a tu casa-comentó, al pasar al lado de Brandon este le frenó el caminó poniendo su mano.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?-preguntó, con el tono ronco. Ese lugar gritaba la esencia de Bruce y eso le resultaba sumamente excitante.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi proveedor, realmente necesito distraerme en este momento-dijo, mirándolo molesto. Cuando estuvo a punto de apartarle el brazo, la otra mano de Brandon lo detuvo.

-Yo puedo distraerte-insistió.

-Ya hablamos de eso, tú ya no funcionas. Búscate una vida, búscate un jodido maricon que...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque el pelirrojo se inclinó y reclamó sus labios en un beso insistente. Bruce intentó apartarse, por primera vez mostró resistencia, pero eso no hizo que el deseo de Brandon disminuyera. Le tomó con firmeza del cuello, atraiéndolo más hacía él. Mordió y tironeó sus labios, buscando que abriera la boca. Esa cálida cavidad a la cual se había vuelto adicto. El castaño buscó morderlo también, el beso se volvió un torbellino de violencia. Forcejaban y gruñían, las uñas se rasguñaban y los dientes chocaban. Cuando logró meter su lengua en la boca ajena, recibió una mordida, no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo pero si para darle dolor. Eso en vez de refrenarlo, hizo que una correntada de placer bajara por su espalda. Sentía el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre, pero eso no le molesto. Resultaba incitante, más brusco, más carnal. Más animal de lo que ya eran.

Empujó a Bruce contra la pared, presionándolo contra esta y clavandole las uñas en la nuca, mientras su otra mano apretaba su cintura.

-¿Te soy indiferente? Yo te veo muy distraído-colocó sus piernas entre las ajenas y froto la virilidad que estaba erecta y presionando contra los pantalones. Bruce en respuesta le mordió los labios de nuevo, casi como si fuera un animal, con sus ojos brillando de manera salvaje-. Quiero follarte...

-¿A mi o a Carole?

-A quien tú prefieras-las manos lo empujaron inmediatamente. Bruce se apartó mientras acomodaba su cabello. La tensión estaba flotando en el aire, embriagándolos. Brandon no podía sacar los ojos de su acompañante, no quería dejarlo ir, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba para detenerlo.

-Te quiero en la cama, en pelotas. Voy a cambiarme. Hay preservativos en la mesa de luz-mientras hablaba caminó hacía el ropero y tomó unas prendas. Cuando cerró la puerta, desapareció un hombre torpe y brusco, casi media hora después salió Carole, sensual y provocativa. El cabello ordenado, el maquillaje recién hecho se veía impecable, un vestido de tirantes que llegaba a medio muslo, apenas cubriendo el inicio de las medias de red. Brandon ya estaba desnudo en la cama, y su pene se puso aun más duro al verlo.

Ella caminó sensualmente en los tacones, hasta que llegó a la cama-Aprovecha que esta va a ser la ultima vez-cuando sus bocas se unieron, Brandon supo que mentía. Ellos no podían estar el uno sin el otro, sin esto. Sin este glorioso pecado que los arrastraba al infierno. Volvieron a besarse de forma hambrienta, él recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo ajeno, apretó las firmes nalgas, las estrujó y coló sus dedos entre ellas. Al tocar su entrada, la notó floja y húmeda, chorreando lubricante-. Me tienes escurriendo como a una mujer-esas palabras, susurradas a su oído, le hicieron gruñir. Efectivamente, estaba flojo y húmedo, dispuesto como mujer excitada. Dispuesto para él.

Él, hurgó adentro con sus dedos, primero uno, rápidamente dos, tres y finalmente cuatro. Carole se retorcía y gemía, moviendo sus caderas encima suyo para follarse con sus dedos. Era la imagen del placer culposo. Era perfecto.

Su pene erecto elevaba la parte delantera del vestido, Brandon lo sentía frotando contra su vientre. Su aroma lo tenía completamente enloquecido. No podía dejar de chupar su cuello, de morder sus inexistentes pechos, cubiertos por el brasier.

-Quiero follarte-gimió. Segundos después, Carole estaba en cuatro, sin el vestido, abriendo sus nalgas, dejándole ver el agujero preparado. Esa entrada que chorreaba lubricante, que estaba abierta y palpitante. Era una imagen obscena, una invitación al pecado. Brandon no tardó en penetrarlo, hundiéndose entre esas redondas nalgas, follándolo con furia. Le mordió los hombros, le clavo las uñas, abrió sus nalgas como si quisiera desgarrarlo. Carole gemía y se retorica, se empujaba contra él para no tenerlo ni un segundo fuera. Su cuerpo parecía fuego, hervía, y su interior se estrujaba y lo succionaba, como si no quisiera estar vacía ningún momento.

Cuando explotaron en el orgasmo, cayeron acostados en la cama. Bruce había embarrado todo con su simiente, Brandon se quedo en su interior hasta que el pene se le puso flácido. No quería salirse, estaba tan cómodo en ese interior que se apretaba al mismo tiempo que su pene se aflojaba. Se hubiera quedado así un rato, pero Bruce tenía otros planes, y al poco tiempo tenía esa pecaminosa boca rodeando su miembro y retirando el preservativo lleno de flujos. Los labios rojos quedaron cubiertos de lubricante y semen que se escapó. Era una imagen tan sexy que Brandon no pudo resistirse de sentarse y besarlo, bebiendo su propio semen.

No paso mucho antes de tener a Carole encima, cabalgándole, mientras le daba cachetadas. De nuevo volvieron a forcejear, peleando por el control. Ella ganó, empujándolo con sus gruesas piernas y tironeándole el cabello. Lo cabalgaba sin piedad, Brandon amaba verlo. Esos ojos casi negros de deseo, su rostro ruborizado, el maquillaje corrido por el sudor. Era hermosa.

Se durmieron, con Carole encima suyo. El despertar del otro día fue una verdadera locura. Despertó con un empujón y gritos. Cayó de la cama mientras miraba sorprendido a un atormentado Bruce que se revolvía el cabello ya libre de la peluca. Gritaba y chillaba y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras negaba violentamente con la cabeza.

-Largo, vete, largo-no quería verlo, esos ojos lo evitaban y Brandon tenía la certeza de que no lo estaba viendo a él en ese momento-. Vete, vete-el hombre retrocedió cuando él intentó acercarse. Cayó sentado y se arrastró por el piso como un animal herido, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Llevó las piernas contra el pecho, aun respirando agitado y con los ojos completamente desorbitados. Se veía demente-. Lo siento, David, lo siento-gimoteó, jalándose el cabello con más fuerza, parecía querer arrancárselo. De un momento a otro, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, cada vez más fuerte causando un ruido sordo. Brandon tenía miedo que se causara una contusion, se apresuró rápidamente, pero esas manos lo apartaban, rasguñándolo.

-Bruce, Bruce, mírame. ¡Joder, Bruce!-intentó tomar sus manos, pero cuando lo hizo el hombre le escupió en la cara y luego volvió a retorcerse como una serpiente acorralada-. ¡Bruce!-gritó, queriendo llamar su atención.

-¡Déjame, déjame! ¡DÉJAME!-chilló, volviendo a escupirle y queriendo pegarle una patada.

-Carole, Bruce, Carole... por favor...-ya no sabía como llamarlo, quería que se calme y lo mire-¡Carole, joder mírame!-apartó sus manos de un empujón y logró llegar a su rostro, el cual tomó para hacer que se detuviera y lo mire-. Bruce por favor, cálmate-los ojos saltones y enfermos se posaron en los suyos. Estaban plagados de lagrimas, rojizos y parecían ver sin ver. Eran los ojos de un demente-. Bruce, soy Brandon-susurró bajito, ya que esos rojos labios seguían repitiendo constantemente “David” en un susurro. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba-Bruce-repitió nuevamente, finalmente esos ojos parecieron verlo, estudiando su mirada. Segundos después, lo tenía fundido en su cuerpo, aún temblando, y con esas manos desesperadas aferrándose a él.

-Estoy volviéndome loco, cada vez es peor. Es peor-repitió entre sollozos. Brandon lo apretó contra su pecho, intentando reconfortarlo. Acarició su temblorosa espalda.

-Shh, aquí estoy-susurró en su oído, sin dejar de acariciarlo. No quiso preguntar qué había pasado, a pesar de que la curiosidad lo mataba. Quizá Bruce estaba mucho más enfermo de lo que hubiera pensando.

Estuvieron casi una hora tirados en el piso, quizá más, tenía las piernas entumecidas pero no se animaba a moverse ya que finalmente se iba calmando. Cuando finalmente volvió en si, lo empujó como si nada hubiera pasado, y se levantó. Caminó hacia la mesa de noche, sacó unas pastillas y se tomó tres sin un vaso de agua siquiera. Luego se colocó una camisa, sin prenderla, ignorando que aun tenia puesto la tanga y las medias de red. Ni siquiera miró a Brandon cuando pasó al baño y, como siempre, orinó sin cerrar la puerta. El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando, esta vez no apartó la vista. Lo vio sacudir el pene, escupir al inodoro y luego acomodar su virilidad dentro del tanga. Bruce era grotesco, y vestido con las ropas de Carole y la camisa se veía muy extraño.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó finalmente, caminado hacía la cocina. Brandon se colocó los pantalones y lo siguió.

-Si, un ca...-ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando lo vio rellenando dos tazas con vodka y luego le ofreció una-¿No es un poco temprano para beber?-los ojos de Bruce, aun ligeramente rojos, lo miraron con una pizca de diversión y mucho fastidio.

-Nunca es temprano para beber-respondió, bajándose la taza de un solo trago y sirviéndose otro inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien?-se animó a preguntar finalmente-¿Qué fue lo que...?

-Eso significa que, efectivamente, ya no eres una buena distracción, mariquita-comentó, mirándolo burlón mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo-. Sé que vas a extrañarme y todo, pero ya va siendo hora de que...

-Bruce-le cortó bruscamente, tomándole del brazo con el que sujetaba el cigarro-. No vengas con giladas, anoche estabas perfectamente bien y ahora...

-Ahora, ya no eres util. Acéptalo. No follas tan bien, ya no eres suficiente. Así que volveré a las antiguas mañas y...-mientras hablaba se servia otro trago. Brandon bufó, y rodeó la cocina para llegar al lado del hombre.

-Dudo no ser mejor distracción que toda esta gilada-comentó, quitándole el cigarrillo y llevando la otra mano a la virilidad ajena, acunándola entre sus dedos. Bruce lo miró a los ojos y finalmente sonrió, sarcástico.

-Tú estas más enfermo que yo. Necesitas esto porque estas jodido. En mi opinion, objetivamente, eres marica y no lo quieres aceptar-comentó, empujándolo-. Porque aparentemente todo lo solucionas acostándote conmigo, en cambio yo, tengo otras formas-tomó la taza que Brandon había ignorado y comenzó a beberla mientras caminaba hacía el sofa y se tiraba, encendiendo un viejo televisor-. Pero tu presencia hace que me sienta un poco más cuerdo, así que puedes quedarte... al menos a mirar el partido de escocia.

Brandon no tuvo ni idea de porqué se quedó, pero no se arrepintió. Horas después, estaba tirado contra la mesa enfrente del sofa, con el trasero ofrecido y los dedos de Bruce hurgando dentro suyo. Era la primera vez que Bruce lo follaba semivestido como Carole, con el tanga y las medias puestas. Fue tan brusco como siempre, tomándole sin importarle que termine de acomodarse. El aulló, gritó y rasguñó la mesa, pero lo disfrutó como nunca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el televisor, donde el partido de fútbol se había transformado en una película porno que mostraba los pechos de una chica, su vagina, su ano, mientras otra la toqueteaba y metía cosas.

-Mírate aquí, ¿te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó Bruce. El apenas alcanzó a asentir, la mano ajena sujetaba con firmeza su cabello, tironeándoselo, para que se mantuviera mirando la televisión. La otra mano toqueteaba su miembro-Duro por ese par de chicas, te excita verlas pero aquí estas... con tu culito ofrecido para mi, putita. Un jodido marica, marica, marica, maricon. ¡Te están rompiendo el culo! Te voy a romper el culo marica, eres mi chica-el castaño se le encimo por completo, asfixiándole, y con voz burlista le preguntó al oído-. ¿A cuantas chicas te follaste en estos días?

-Diez-gimoteó Brandon, sintiéndose de lo más sucio al alzar el trasero para sentirlo más profundo. La baba se le caía de los labios, embarrando su mentón. El morbo tenía nublada su mente, solo podía pensar en estar siendo cogido por un tipo trasvestido, rompiéndole el cuelo mientras miraban una porno.

-Y ninguna te calma como tu hombre, mi puta-le mordió la oreja con fuerza, robándole un grito de los labios-. Mi chica-al oír esas palabras, Brandon acabó, enchastrando la mesa. Su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de esas hombría que lo partía al medio. Bruce lo cogió hasta que él volvió a ponerse erecto, luego acabo de nuevo, con sus ojos clavados en un par de pechos y su culo siendo jodido por un hombre.

Finalmente, el castaño acabó dentro suyo, y de nuevo, cuando se salió, se aseguró de dejarle el preservativo adentro.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque será la ultima-ninguno de los dos lo creyó.

 

Continuaron viéndose como lo venían haciendo hasta ahora, Bruce a veces caía borracho a su casa, otras veces él iba a buscarlo a esa esquina. Esos ataques, que Brandon aún no sabía que eran, se volvieron más frecuentes, o al menos se manifestaban más en presencia suya. Sobre todo cuando las emociones del castaño estaban a flor de piel.

Entraron en una especie de equilibrio, tan extraño como todo en su vida. Ellos no podían ser normales. No se veían tan seguido como a Brandon le gustaría, sus horarios no siempre podían acomodarse, por lo cual él siguió buscando mujeres y contratando prostitutas. Imaginaba que Bruce también tenia su vida sexual aparte, peor prefería no pensar en ello.

O al menos prefirió no hacerlo hasta esa noche. Las ultimas veces que se habían visto Bruce siempre estaba muy borracho, drogado y a saber que más. Las cosa se pusieron más insanas de lo que a Brandon le gustaría. Incluso una vez el castaño se quedo inconsciente, o dormido, mientras él lo follaba. A Brandon le hubiera gustado decir que fue considerado y se detuvo, pero sería mentir. Lo folló, así dormido, o inconsciente, hasta que acabó. No había podido detenerse, estaba preocupado, paro también estaba muy excitado y llevaba días sin verlo. Era casi imposible frenarse. Por suerte, después, Bruce empezó a roncar y eso lo tranquilizó.

Había veces que también se largaba a llorar mientras lo hacían y no se detenía hasta que acaban. Lloraba, y aunque él se ofreciera a detenerse, Bruce nunca quería. Incluso Carole lucia descuidada, había mañanas en las que despertaba y lo encontraba con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas, intentando calmarse de un ataque de ansiedad. Brandon tenía la habilidad de no notar las cosas hasta que eran demasiado tarde. Eso fue lo que paso con Sissy. Debió aprender luego de eso, pero no, y tampoco quería tocar el tema porque Bruce amenazaba con irse.

Lo ignoró hasta esa noche. Al menos no fue tan tarde. Lo fue a buscar a es esquina, lo encontró ya muy ebrio, con una botella de vodka casi vacía. Lo llevó a su departamento, compartieron besos ansiosos y caricias atrevidas. Cuando llegaron a la cama, comenzó a retirar su vestido y recién allí lo vio. Los moretones en su cuerpo, las heridas recientes, la sangre, todo desparramado por su pecho.

-¿Que demonios...?-no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Bruce lo cayó con un beso. Él intentó calmarse, siguió tocándole. Bruce había vuelto a acomodar el vestido para cubrirse, y él lo prefería así. No quería ver. Siguió acariciando sus piernas, que se sentían suaves por las medias de cancan. Subió por esos poderosos muslos hasta llegar a las nalgas y apretarlas, las estrujó entre sus manos y luego acercó los dedos a su entrada. Bruce estaba flojo y húmedo, no sería la primera vez, pero cuando enterró dos dedos lo sintió quejarse. Algo se sentía diferente, y, cuando retiró su mano, la vio cubierta de semen e hilos de sangre-Joder, Bruce...-miró sus muslos, por los que caían hilos de semen. Arrugó la nariz, asqueado-¿Con quién demonios...?

-¿Quien? ¿Cuantos? ¿Importa?-soltó una risa. Brandon apretó los labios, una mezcla de emociones en su pecho. Una mínima excitación, ante la idea de follarlo luego de que alguien más lo hubiera hecho, una gran parte de preocupación y otra gran parte de ardor, de furia. De celos.

-Claro que importa idiota ¿que tal si te contagian algo? ¡Mínimo deberías usar condón! Estas lleno de semen y...-se limpió la mano contra el vestido, se levantó, aún iracundo y le arrebató la ropa-Al baño, vamos a limpiarte y....

-¿No vas a follarme?-Brandon le ignoró, lo arrastró al baño, limpió un poco sus heridas y el desastre en su trasero, le quitó el maquillaje y la peluca y le dio ropa de hombre.

-Nos vamos al medico-definitivamente no se había imaginado su noche de viernes así. Había esperado una maratón de sexo ininterrumpido, pero ahora ni siquiera eso le importaba. Estaba furioso. Ese maldito idiota había cogido sin condón, ¿y si se contagiaba de sida o algo más? El maldito imbécil estaba tan borracho que no se había cuidado, ¡ni siquiera sabia con cuantos había cogido! Él estaba asustado e iracundo, con decenas de imágenes desagradables en su cabeza. En algún momento había comenzado a gritarle, aunque no estaba seguro si su compañero lo escuchaba-¿Cuantas jodidas veces follaste sin condón? ¡Tienes idea de...! ¡Claro que no tienes ni idea, maldito alcoholico!

-No puedes llevarme al medico, van a hacer preguntas y...-susurró Bruce, cuando estaban listos para salir-¿Que vas a decir? Voy a tener que hacer una denuncia o...-había nerviosismo en sus ojos. Era un policía, era obvio que no quería denunciar. Todo sería muy incomodo. Volvieron a la cama. De nuevo, lo desnudó y lo acostó para que durmiera. Rechazó sus besos cuando el castaño quiso acercársele y lo incentivo a dormir. No paso mucho antes de que cayera rendido. Brandon se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, notó que estaba más delgado. Esa fue la primera noche que lo abrazó mientras dormían. Fue la primera noche que se durmió sin pensar en sexo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, los ojos azules lo miraban con culpa.

-Tienes que hacerte la prueba del VIH-fue todo lo que dijo. Luego se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina, cuando volvió al cuarto, traía una taza de café la cual le ofreció a Bruce. El castaño seguía en la cama, enredado entre las sabanas, su cuerpo magullado le daba impresión. Brandon se fue a trabajar dejándolo allí, y durante una semana él fue quien lo evitó.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, fue porque Bruce llegó a su casa solicitando que lo acompañara a buscar los resultados de la prueba. Estaban esperándolos sentados en el banco del hospital, cuando Bruce habló.

-No nos vemos hace semanas-susurró.

-Pensé que era lo que querías-respondió. Bruce le miró un momento, antes de volver a mirar el piso. Sus ojos azules lucían extraviados. No era el Bruce brusco, ni la sensual Carole, era alguien más. Era una parte más humana escondida en su ser.

-¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado en este tiempo?-preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

-Varias. Quince quizá-respondió, sin el menor pudor. Luego suspiró-. Me temo que tu compañía es un vacío difícil de llenar-Bruce le respondió con una carcajada histérica, cuando Brandon lo miró, vio como negaba con la cabeza. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente las palabras salieron de sus labios-. No quiero más personas en esto, solos tu y yo-Bruce se giró a mirarle, sus ojos ligeramente sorprendidos.

-No creo llenar tu libido-admitió-. Eres una jodida puta-agregó, regresando a su yo habitual.

-Lo harás-dijo con seguridad. Bruce apretó los labios, sus manos temblaban nerviosamente, lo habían hecho todo el día.

-¿Y si da positivo?-preguntó volviendo a bajar la mirada al piso. Brandon suspiró.

-Nos las arreglaremos-respondió. La enfermera finalmente lo llamó. Bruce bufó y entró al consultorio. Cuando salio, tenia una sonrisa torcida en el labio.

-Chúpenmela todos, dio negativo, negativo, cabrón ¡Negativo!-llegó al lado de Brandon y le jaloneó la ropa-Dio negativo. Debemos festejar y...

-Tiene que hacerse otra en seis meses, sr. Robertson-interrumpió el medico al salir del consultorio. El castaño estaba en un momento de euforia y sólo le mostró el dedo medio. Era bastante obvio que estaba sumamente aliviado y no quería preocuparse por nada más.

-Tenemos que ir a un cabaret, buscar unas putas y...-a pesar de que la simple idea ya había logrado que el pene de Brandon se pusiera duro, se encontró a si mismo protestando.

-Dijimos que solo nosotros dos-le recordó. Bruce se quedó estático un momento, obviamente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se paró bien, soltando a Brandon, y acomodando su cabello hacía atrás.

-Bueno-dijo, aún algo aturdido. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió sadicamente y asintió-. Claro, seguro. Vamos a mi casa, quiero atarte a la mesa con el culo ofrecido y follarte hasta que...-Brandon se levantó, intentando juntar fuerzas para ignorar la excitación que tenía encima, cosa que era sumamente difícil. Se esforzó en concentrarse en la alegría y esa especie de cariño que sentía por ese hombre. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le tomó con firmeza la nuca y lo acercó a él y lo besó.

Fue la primera vez que compartieron un beso así. Un beso que no arrastraba esa necesidad enfermiza que tenía, que no tenia una urgencia sexual. Era un beso tranquilo y delicado. Se tocaron con suavidad, se abrazaron firmemente, y se dejaron llevar por esas emociones que no parecían propias de ellos. Fue placentero... no, no fue placentero, fue agradable. Fue emoción pura.

Cuando se apartaron, los dos se miraron algo incómodos. Se alejaron unos pasos, torpemente, era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados a eso. Bruce carraspeó, y cuando junto agallas para volver a mirarlo, Brandon aún miraba en otra dirección.

-O, capaz, podemos ir a tomar algo o... cenar-era muy claro que ninguno de los dos quería admitir que eso sonaba como una cita. Porque, joder, eran Brandon Sullivan y Bruce Robertson, ellos no tenían citas, sólo eran dos enfermos sexuales, juntos por el placer.

-Suena bien-admitió. Comenzaron a caminar, cuando estaban fuera de hospital, el pelirrojo le miró de reojo-. Igual, ¿después vas a atarme y follarme, verdad?-preguntó, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad. Bruce le miró también, clavó sus ojos en el pantalón ajeno, y sonrió burlista al ver que ese pantalón apenas y disimulaba la obvia erección.

-Claro, ¿acaso no siempre te atiendo de lo mejor, maricón?-preguntó, acercándose hasta que sus caderas se rozaban al caminar. Brandon bufó.

-Yo no soy gay, joder, no me llames maricón-protestó, pegándole un codazo. Bruce soltó una de esas carcajadas histéricas.

-Yo tampoco lo soy-aseguró. Segundos después, había estirado su mano y sujetado una de las nalgas del pelirrojo, apretándola y estrujándola entre sus dedos-. Pero igualmente, tú eres mi marica-Brandon ahogó un gemido.

-Y tu mi chica-respondió con la voz ronca. La mano en su nalga le apretó más fuerte, hasta que le generó dolor. Luego recibió un codazo en la costilla, que volvió a alejarle. Bruce tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Jódete-bufó, mirándole con ojos molestos. Era mirada ruda, hizo que el interior de Brandon cosquillara.

-Jódeme, mejor-respondió. Su voz se escuchó necesitada, y obviamente el hombre a su lado se dio cuenta. Volvió a sonreír, de esa manera perversa. Luego, le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, arrastrándolo a un callejón, angosto, sucio y oloroso. Brandon tenía mucha experiencia en el sexo, había hecho un montón de cosas, pero definitivamente nunca había estado apoyado contra un contenedor de basura, con los pantalones a medio bajar, y con Bruce escupiendo entre sus nalgas ofrecidas.

El escocés le folló allí, sucio, brutal, salvaje. Definitivamente ese hombre lo estaba arrastrando, lo estaba volviendo loco, iba a hundirlo aún más. Brandon estaba enfermo, una parte de él siempre lo supo pero... cuando Bruce tomó su mentón y le obligó a girar el rostro para besarlo, supo que ese hombre iba a terminar de ahogarlo. Lo iba a arrastrar a lo más profundo del infierno, iba a sacudirlo allí, terminar de pervertirlo, denigrarlo y destrozarlo. Y cuando acabara, él no se querría ir.

Bruce iba a dañarlo aún más, pero no le importó. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar. El orgasmo los sacudió, y el diablo les dio la bienvenida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes opinaron *3*
> 
> Un beso para todos y nos vemos en el proximo que ya sera el ultimo! Esta vez si xD


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! He estado desaparecida, algunos problemillas que conté en mi Face de Pocky Beagle. Pensaba actualizar el finde anterior, pero se me complico.
> 
> No sé si el fandom aún vive, ojala que sí, ya que espero seguir todas las historias. De momento, traigo el final de esta, ojala les guste! un beso

**PARTE III**

-No podemos seguir así-susurró Brandon, arrodillándose al lado de Bruce y colocando una mano en su hombro, sintiendo como la piel temblaba debajo suyo. El policía estaba en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas cerca del pecho y su cabeza enterrada entre ellas. Se movió, lo suficiente para revelar sus ojos y enfrentarlos con los del pelirrojo. Su mirada se veía enferma, los enormes orbes azules parecían querer saltar de su rostro, estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas y enrojecidos, lucía completamente perdido. La congestión del llanto había hecho que sus labios se vieran completamente rojos, como si estuvieran pintados. 

-No quiero volver a un psiquiatra, todo se fue al carajo con esas pastillas-respondió. Brandon no estaba seguro de si lo estaba viendo a él o no, lucía aterrado, como si estuviera frente a un monstruo. Esta escena ya se había repetido varias veces, y él estaba cada vez más perdido, nunca sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, había ocasiones donde se ponía muy violento, o donde salía corriendo y él se quedaba con un nudo en la garganta por miedo a que le pasara algo en la calle ya que estaba muy acelerado. 

-Entonces tenemos que buscar otro tratamiento, algo que te mantenga tranquilo, algo que...

-¡Joder, Brandon, no!-se removió inquieto e intentó empujarlo para que se apartara, pero sus manos apenas alcanzaron a moverlo unos centímetros-Estoy bien, he podido manejarlo perfectamente. Sé cómo hacerlo, son sólo algunos momentos y yo sé cómo calmarme.. ¡si quieres ayudar traeme la bolsa que hay en...!

-La maldita droga no soluciona nada-respondió. Volvió a acercarse, para apoyar ambas manos en los hombros ajenos, y darle un ligero masaje-. Creo que sólo empeora las cosas, deberíamos...

-Deja de opinar sobre cosas que no tienes ni idea-esta vez Bruce había recuperado su fuerza, volvió a empujarlo, logrando que se apartara, y luego se levantó. Acomodó el cabello un poco hacía atrás, su rostro se veía demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido nada, las ojeras parecían moretones y su piel lucía grisácea. Brandon se preguntó en qué momento se habría escapado de la cama y cuánto llevaría allí en el piso intentando superar el ataque de pánico. Cuando él se despertó, ya lo vio así, temblando e intentando respirar calmadamente sin lograrlo-. Llevo años con esto y sé cuando voy bien o voy mal... ¡ahora lo estoy manejando! Así que si quieres ayudar, pasame la maldita bolsa de coca, o sino callate y metete en tus jodidos asuntos. Solamente porque me folle tu culo no hace que... 

-Voy a prepararte un café-le interrumpió, levantándose también. Ya conocía esas escenas, y en parte era lo mejor: si Bruce no se iba corriendo, empezaba a insultarlo, sobre el tema que fuera. Normalmente eran cuestiones sexuales, a él le parecía hipócrita ya que le llamaba maricón y se burlaba porque le follaba, pero Brandon lo follaba también. Igualmente lo entendía, era su forma de disipar los nervios, así que él se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Caminó a la cocina y puso a calentar el agua. Por lo bajo se podían escuchar los insultos del policía, cuando salió estaba frotándose la nariz y Brandon prefirió no mirarlo. Simplemente le dejó la taza en la mesa, enfrente suyo. Terminó su propio desayuno y se dirigió al trabajo. Al cerrar la puerta, aún escuchaba los insultos donde predominaba “maricon”.

Esa no sería la primera mañana así, ni mucho menos la última. Con el tiempo, Brandon había logrado acostumbrarse a esas escenas histéricas o a que Bruce se marchara agitado. Siempre le proponía que fueran a buscar a un siquiatra, pero el policía se negaba todo el tiempo. Aún tomaba las pastillas que le recetaba su viejo médico, las conseguía comprandolas de contrabando y las tomaba desordenadamente. A él no le gustaba todo eso para nada, pero ni bien tocaba el tema el otro hombre se ponía completamente histérico.

Las cosas se mantuvieron así durante algún tiempo, aceptaron que eso era algo normal, aunque ciertamente no lo era. Tarde o temprano, la realidad les pegaria una cachetada en la cara. Bueno, no precisamente la realidad. Esa mañana inició como cualquier otra mañana de sábado. Más bien, como las malas mañanas de sábado... porque cuando Brandon se despertó no tenía el cálido cuerpo de Bruce a su lado, sino que lo encontró en una esquina abrazado a sí mismo. Como siempre, fue a calmarlo, le preguntó cómo estaba y el policía respondió que bien. Se notaba nervioso, pero él le resto importancia cuando lo atrajo para abrazarlo y, luego de unos minutos así, comenzaron a besarse.

Era normal que en sábado hicieran el amor a la mañana, los fines de semana intentaban hacerlo lo más posible ya que a veces la semana se hacía complicada y no podían verse, y Brandon se sentía como si fuera a morir sin tener sexo un día. El fin de semana era como un bonus, como un premio por ser un buen chico y controlarse, limitarse a pajearse uno o dos o tres veces al día cuando no se veían. Él le correspondió al beso con ansias y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, Bruce estaba besándolo de forma extraña, desesperadamente pero... rara, como asustado. 

Algunas veces entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo, y lo encontró con los suyos abiertos como platos mirando en otra dirección, o a veces a él. En esos momentos intentaba detenerse, pero el policía no lo dejaba, y él necesitaba tanto seguir y follar que tampoco insistía mucho. Intentó distraerlo, creyendo que estaba pensando cosas tontas como a veces lo hacía. Acarició su cuerpo, lo masajeó, tocó todos esos lugares que ya había aprendido que eran sensibles. 

En algún momento se levantaron del piso, iniciando el recorrido a la cama sin despegar sus bocas. Las ansias de Brandon ya se habían reflejado en los pantalones del pijama, que estaban a punto de estallar por contener su erección. Sus manos ansiosas recorrían esas caderas redondeadas, esas nalgas carnosas tironeando suavemente el tanga que Bruce tenía desde la noche anterior. En realidad, no supo cuál fue el movimiento incorrecto. Quizá fue cuando su mano le rodeó suavemente el cuello, más que nada porque sabía que a su compañero le gustaba eso, o quizá cuando sus dedos rozaron su entrada, o tal vez que lo pisó sin querer... todos esos actos pasaron en unos pocos segundos y alguno de ellos fue el responsable de la catástrofe. O al menos eso quiso pensar.

Quiso echarle la culpa a algo, a lo que sea, cuando un asustado Bruce lo empujó contra la pared y empezó a gritarle iracundamente cosas que no llegaba a entender del todo. Él, como siempre, intentó calmarlo, aunque esta vez su compañero estaba más nervioso que nunca. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban sin ver y su boca rabiosa escupía insultos y amenazas con un acento muy marcado. Parecía un perro rabioso, pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar por eso. Tenía que traerlo de vuelta.

-Bruce, bruce, calmate... soy yo, Brandon. Carole...-nunca sabía cómo llamarlo exactamente, nunca era lo mismo lo que lo traía a la realidad, así que simplemente trataba con lo que se ocurría. Intentaba envolverlo entre sus brazos para obligarlo a calmarse y a respirar tranquilo, porque estaba tan agitado que parecía a punto de un paro cardiaco. Pero quizá eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer, ya que sólo logró ponerlo más rabioso.

-¡No me toques!-le gritó, y él no supo precisar el momento, pero en algún instante un puñetazo estalló contra su boca, tomándole por sorpresa y robándole un quejido de dolor-Yo no hice, David, yo no lo hice. ¡No fue mi culpa! Deja de echarme la culpa, yo no fui, yo no fui, yo no fui-un nido de golpes débiles y desestructurados se estalló contra su cuerpo, mientras aún aturdido miraba el rostro de su compañero por el cual las lágrimas caían sin parar. De nuevo intentó abrazarlo, para calmarlo, y como resultado se ganó un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el ojo, y el impulso le hizo golpear la cabeza contra la pared-. ¡Te odio, Carole! Era mia, mia, mia.... no fue mi culpa, no lo entiendes, no lo fue-el golpe en la nuca lo desorbitado y terminó cayendo al piso. Sintió una patada en el estomago, y eso sumado al simbron que recibió al caer lo dejó completamente aturdido. No estaba seguro de si recibió más golpes o no, sólo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó los pasos erráticos de Bruce corriendo lejos de allí, y luego la puerta de salida dando un fuerte golpe. Su única reacción fue abrazarse a sí mismo, intentando calmar el dolor. 

Cuando logró levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. Se miró al espejo y notó que era un completo desastre. El labio le sangraba, tenía un tajo en la ceja y su vientre tenía moretones. Intentó no pensar demasiado mientras se desinfectaba las heridas, le hubiera gustado decir que esa paliza calmó su cuerpo pero, mientras se duchaba, tuvo que atender su hombría, a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía horrores.

Bruce no apareció ese día, ni tampoco el siguiente. Brandon había intentado llamarlo, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. No quería buscarlo, porque sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar. Suponía que necesitaba su tiempo, y tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de que la erección que tenía a cada rato le suplicaba que fuera a verlo. El lunes tuvo que inventarse una excusa que dar en el trabajo. Le dijo a todos que unos ladrones lo habían interceptado cuando estaba corriendo y que, como no tenía nada de valor encima, le habían dado una paliza. Sus compañeros le respondieron que lo sacó barato, él se limitó a asentir sin agregar más nada. Ese día, Bruce tampoco apareció.

Fue la tarde del martes cuando volvió al apartamento, justo cuando Brandon ya estaba por volverse completamente loco por la abstinencia. Se pajeaba como cuatro veces por dia y nada lo calmaba, justo cuando decidió mandar todo al carajo e ir a buscar a una puta, golpearon a su puerta y, al abrir, Bruce estaba ahí. 

-Lo siento-fue lo primero que le dijo, mientras esos ojos enormes y cristalinos estudiaban cada una de las heridas que, si bien ya se habían desvanecido un poco, seguían allí. Extrañamente, Brandon no se encontraba tan enojado por eso como si lo estaba por los días de abstinencia. Inmediatamente se lo hizo saber, ya que lo obligó a terminar de entrar y en segundos le estaba bajando los pantalones. Estaba completamente desesperado por follar, y por suerte, Bruce parecía entenderlo. No supo ni cómo pudo aguantar para arrastrarlo hasta la cama, pero cuando lo empujó en ella boca arriba, el menor inmediatamente se giró-. No quiero verte-dijo con culpa. Brandon no estaba para discutir, así que sólo amasó ese par de nalgas que se le ofrecían y minutos después estaba enterrándose en ellas. Bruce había empezado a llorar de nuevo, pero él no podía detenerse, por lo cual intentó golpear su próstata en cada momento pensando que eso lo calmaría un poco.

No estaba seguro de si el policía acabó esa primera vez, pero definitivamente la segunda, cuando estaba cabalgándolo, aún mostrándole su espalda y sus perfectas nalgas, sí lo hizo. La tercera fue una mamada en la que ni siquiera le miró y recién cuando terminaron la cuarta, y ambos cayeron acostados uno al lado del otro en el colchón, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Para esa última vez, Bruce ni siquiera había estado duro, pero él no pudo pensar en nada más que sus necesidades. Los ojos azules aún estaban completamente cristalinos y Brandon se preguntó si en algún momento de la noche había dejado de llorar. 

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y él, finalmente, después de haber satisfacido sus necesidades, se sentía capaz de pensar: lo abrazó y atrajo a su cuerpo. Lo sintió temblar y el llanto se prolongó durante varios minutos. Finalmente, a las tres de la mañana, justo cuando al diablo le gusta pasear, Bruce dijo esas palabras que él llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo escuchar-Voy a hacerme tratar-él le sonrió y le besó la frente, antes de prometerle que juntos lo iban a superar. 

Durante un momento parecieron personas normales, pero sólo duró mientras dormían, ya que ni bien despertaron Brandon mandó todo al diablo y faltó al trabajo para el único y noble hecho de recuperar el tiempo follando. Por lo menos ahora, Bruce no lloraba. 

La primera vez que el policía fue a ver a un psiquiatra, Brandon lo acompañó. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que estuvieron tomados de la mano en público, como si fueran una pareja normal, curiosamente ellos no eran ninguna de las dos cosas. Bruce estaba nervioso, sus ojos miraban erráticamente todo a su alrededor, estaban sentados en la sala de espera y su pierna se movía inquietamente. Brandon le puso la mano en la rodilla para que se calmara, segundos después la de Bruce estaba encima de la suya, y sus dedos se enredaron. Eso pareció calmarlo, aunque sea un poco.

En esa primera cita, Brandon tuvo que quedarse esperándolo. Estuvo una hora sentado en la sala de espera, solo, y estaba tan ansioso por saber qué pasaba que sus ojos casi no se fueron detrás de ninguna de las mujeres que andaban por allí; casi, era todo un avance. Mientras meditaba, notó que esa era la primera vez que hacía algo por alguien, algo significativo, sin pretender nada a cambio. Solamente estaba sentado esperando, pero en su mente era algo importante, algo que indicaba que su relación con Bruce había superado alguna barrera invisible. 

-Tengo que venir una vez a la semana, y ver un psicologo, por el resto de mi putañera vida-comentó, mientras salía de la oficina. Se veía sumamente molesto, Brandon sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera podía desencadenar su ira pero él estaba feliz de que estuvieran allí, de que al fin estuvieran afrontando ese problema. 

-Empezare a traer un libro, entonces-comentó. Y no fue ni una respuesta correcta ni errónea. Bruce sólo bufó y siguió caminando, pero que no hubiera insultos era algo positivo. Ese día, cuando llegaron al departamento de Brandon, el policía no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada en particular, por lo cual tomaron un café y vieron una película. Eran capaz de matar al idiota que dijera que estuvieron acurrucados cariñosamente en el sofa. 

Esa pequeña rutina, hogareña y tranquila, se volvió frecuente en los días en los que Bruce tenía tratamiento. El único día que hicieron una excepción fue cuando el psiquiatra le informó que para poder tratarse debía tomar medicamentos y estos definitivamente no podía tomarlos si consumía recurrentemente alcohol o cualquier otro tipo de droga que alterara el sistema nervioso. Fue muy complicado que Bruce no mandara todo el tratamiento a la mierda, pero Brandon lo convenció asegurándole que pasarían la mejor noche de parranda de la historia. Y realmente lo fue. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ir un bar y salir con una conquista, era diferente ir acompañado, pero descubrieron que era sumamente interesante. Ya ebrios, y algo drogados, no tenían vergüenza de besarse en cualquier lugar o manosearse frente a la gente. Alguien los llamó maricas justo cuando ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más y estaban por follar en la mesa del bar, pero eso los distrajo y terminaron en una pelea con esos hombres. Aparentemente, eran un buen equipo peleando. 

Bruce era un jodido enfermo. Terminaron expulsándolos del bar, con algunas heridas, pero   
eso no les impidió encontrar un callejón oscuro y terminar lo que habían querido hacer en la mesa. Ni siquiera el sol que alumbraba el cielo cuando volvieron al departamento, les impidió volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez, casi hasta el mediodía. 

-No sé cómo voy a costear todo esto-comentó, entre atormentado y molesto mientras miraba las citas con el psiquiatra, el psicólogo y los medicamentos que tenía que pagar-. No tengo tan buen sueldo, soy un policía pero no puedo con todo esto. También tengo que enviarle plata a Carole para ella y mi hija. Si quiero volver a verla algun dia tengo que hacerlo-comentó, sin apartar sus ojos de las recetas médicas. Siempre era raro cuando hablaba de Carole, lo cual no era muy seguido, ya que a Brandon le costaba no relacionarla con el Bruce travestido y sensual que lo ponía tan caliente.

-Mudate conmigo-soltó, casi sin pensarlo. Simplemente parecía lo natural. Bruce alzó los ojos para mirarlo, incrédulo. La expresión de sorpresa hizo que las mejillas de Brandon ardieran ya que, aparentemente, era el único que lo había considerado-. Estás aquí casi todo el tiempo, y la mitad de tus cosas las olvidas aquí... tener otra casa a la que sólo vas a buscar las cosa que te faltan es... es poco práctico ¿no crees?-le dio un largo trago a su jugo de naranja, el cual hubiera preferido que fuera cerveza pero evitaban tener alcohol en la casa, esperando que eso aliviara sus nervios. 

-¿Crees que podríamos vivir juntos? La idea se me hace rara...

-A mi me gusta la idea. Podríamos follar todo el tiempo-no sabía si eso era lo adecuado de decir, pero era la verdad. Muchas veces cuando pensaba en que le gustaría vivir con Bruce, lo que también pensaba era que le gustaría poder follar en cada momento. No es como si no hicieran ya eso, pero podrían hacerlo aún más.

Bruce aún lucía inseguro y un poco incrédulo, como si no acabara de caer del todo. Cuando finalmente sus ojos bajaron y miraron los pantalones de Brandon, que se había levantado para servirse más jugo o más bien para distraerse, pudo ver el bulto presionandose contra la tela. Eso le hizo sonreír. 

-Se nota que te gusta la idea-bromeó, mientras se levantaba-. Se te esta poniendo dura de sólo pensarlo, ¿qué es lo que estás imaginando?-preguntó, acercándose con una expresión viciosa en el rostro. Mientras avanzaba se desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón, y los ojos de Brandon pudieron concentrarse solamente en eso.

-Te imagino andando por aquí... imagino a Carole haciendo el desayuno, el pequeño vestido rojo que deja ver tus nalgas y... te recostaría contra la mesada, te dejaria el culo en pompa y te follaria. Quiero dejarte puesto el tanga para que se frote con mi pene cada vez que te la meto, quiero que gimas, quiero que te retuerzas y muerdas tus labios para no gritar y eso te manche los dientes de rojo por el labial y...-una risita de Bruce lo interrumpió, el hombre ya había sacado su pene que estaba semi erecto y este se asomaba entre las ropas.

-Ven Brandon, chupala-tiempo atrás, él se hubiera negado. Ambos se hubieran negado. Aún se escandalizaban con la idea de que la gente los llamara maricas, porque ellos no lo eran, sólo eran adictos el uno del otro. Y, como un adicto, Brandon avanzó ansioso, cuando llegó al lado de Bruce este le tomó del cabello para acercarlo a su rostro-. Chupala bien y capaz te deje follarme-Brandon terminó en el piso, una mano lo empujaba desde arriba. Tenía la boca hecha agua cuando se metió ese miembro. Lo chupó como si fuera un manjar, y minutos después tenía a Bruce completamente deshecho, en gemidos y estremecimientos. Ya no hacía falta la ropa porque, cuando el policía se sentó en el sofá, sin pantalones, y abrió las piernas de par a par para que Brandon le metiera los dedos lo más profundo posible, el pelirrojo supo que estaba con Carole, a pesar de que faltaran el vestido y la peluca. 

Bruce tenía a Carole enterrada dentro suyo y, cuando estaba con Brandon, no hacía falta más nada para dejarla salir. Era su parte erótica y necesitada, era la parte de él que se excitaba al darle placer a otro hombre. Brandon se preguntó si alguna vez se había follado a Bruce, o sólo follaba a Carole, y Bruce lo follaba a él. O quizá estaba complicando demasiado y todos esos matices, incluso ese Bruce asustado y demente, eran parte del ser que amaba. El podría gemir “Carole”, “Bruce” o el nombre que fuera, mientras fuera a ese cuerpo al que estuviera follando. 

-Justo ahí, oh Brandon...-el gemido gutural vibró en sus oÍdos, justo cuando las piernas se enredaron en sus caderas. Bruce estaba más delgado que cuando lo conoció, mucho más delgado en comparación, asÍ que no dudó en alzarlo y caminó hasta apoyarlo en la puerta donde continuó follandole. Luego lo hizo sobre la cocina, porque quería asegurarse que los vecinos lo escucharan gemir. Bruce estalló en un orgasmo, ensuciando toda la cocina. Brandon había dominado en el sexo, pero ni bien acabaron tenía una mano sujetando fuerte su cabello, empujando su cabeza para que limpiara con su lengua todo el desastre que la semilla del menor hizo. La sonrisa enferma en el rostro ajeno le confirmó que Bruce era un sucio pervertido, y él era un adicto al sexo ¿qué mejor combinación?

-Vamos a vivir juntos pero no vamos a ser como esas jodidas parejas maricas-dijo Bruce, cuando ambos habían caído al piso, derrotados por una nueva ronda de sexo. Brandon que estaba acostado, con sus extremidades extendidas, volteó el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Acaso tengo pinta de marica?-preguntó, ligeramente indignado. Bruce no pudo contener la risa.

-Tienes semen en la cara-respondió, y al ver que el pelirrojo llevaba la mano al rostro para limpiarse, lo detuvo-. Me gusta. Quiero más-habló mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le lamía la mejilla, saboreando su esencia. Segundos después, se le había subido encima, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de las ajenas, y la virilidad de Brandon rozaba la hendidura entre sus nalgas-. Te quiero de nuevo dentro de mi. Follame hasta romperme-esa era sin duda una de las frases más románticas que le hubieran dicho. Cuando Bruce hizo el movimiento perfecto para que su duro pene se cuele en la floja entrada, supo que el momento era perfecto. Tenía a ese hombre con cara de pervertido y la expresión desecha de placer, cabalgándole. Sentía sus redondas nalgas chocar contra sus muslos y veía su roja boca de la cual no dejaban de escapar gemidos. Sus manos volaron para enterrar los dedos en la carne de sus piernas y masajearlos. Lo incentivo a moverse en un ritmo irregular. Mientras lo hacían no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, a pesar de que todo era decadencia y perversión, Brandon se preguntó si no estaban haciendo algo más que solo follar.

Cuando el orgasmo volvió a invadirlos, lo hizo junto con otra sensación que él nunca había sentido antes. El sexo siempre le hacía sentir bien, pero en ese momento, su alma se sentía en paz.

Lastima que esa paz duró poco, pero en el buen sentido. La primera semana de convivencia, fue un delirio. Brandon se sentía en la gloria, tener a Bruce todo el tiempo cerca era intoxicante. Su rutina de despertar erecto e ignorarlo para ir a trabajar, o mastubarse, había cambiado a levantarse más temprano para follar al policía en el baño, o en la cocina, o en el sofá, o en el piso. Ir al trabajo y, si Bruce no estaba de servicio, volver lo antes posible para volver a follar como locos. Bueno si, hacían otras cosa, veían películas, comían, charlaban, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Brandon sobre su relación era que estaba satisfecho, al fin. 

La abstinencia de Bruce a las drogas y el alcohol complicaba un poco las cosas, había días que estaba muy sensible o de mal humor, él había aprendido que a veces era mejor dejarlo sólo y que otras veces era bueno simplemente acompañarlo abrazándolo suavemente. Leyó en internet que el azúcar era bueno para la abstinencia, por lo cual llenó la casa de cosas dulces. A veces funcionaba, a veces no. Había veces que Bruce tomaba decisiones desesperadas pero un tanto curiosas, Brandon aun recordaba la vez que llegó a su trabajo para exigirle que fueran al baño para chuparle la polla porque necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en algo. Obviamente, él no se negó. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así en el trabajo, estaba encerrado en un cubículo sanitario, con los pantalones bajos y la cabeza de Bruce enterrada entre las piernas. Era simplemente perfecto. 

Bruce siempre tenía esa habilidad de arrastrarlo más allá de sus límites, de hacerle hacer cosas que no se atrevía por la poca conciencia que tenía cuando pensaba en sexo. En su sano juicio él nunca hubiera tenido sexo en la oficina, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería complicar su vida, intentaba mantenerla estable... pero Bruce lo hacía pisar esas líneas. Era su pareja perfecta. 

Incluso en esos momentos donde lo arrastraba mucho más lejos de lo que él quería llegar. Justo como ahora, donde había llegado completamente desesperado y ansioso y le había exigido tener sexo con las manos asfixiándole el cuello. Así que ahí estaban, tirados en la cama, Brandon sujetandole la garganta mientras lo embestía. Bruce estaba semi erecto y aún se veía nervioso. Parecía querer concentrarse en el acto, pero sin poder lograrlo.

-Usa tu cinto-dijo finalmente, con el poco aliento que tenía. Las manos de Brandon soltaron inmediatamente su cuello, por la impresión, y sus ojos incrédulos se clavaron en aquellos acuosos que estaban ligeramente rojos. El rostro y cuello de Bruce estaban colorados y sus venas hinchadas, por la falta de aire. Brandon se quedó dentro suyo, sin atreverse a mover, ya que no sabía si había oído bien.

-No, no quiero lastimarte-logró articular, aún incrédulo. Habían experimentado con pequeñas cosas del sadomasoquismo, pero nunca llegaron muy lejos, se ataban o se daban golpes, pero de ahí a asfixiarlo con un cinto era muy distinto. La simple idea de hacer algo mal lo ponía tan nervioso que su erección se desinchaba un poco.

-No va a pasar nada, sólo hazlo-Bruce estaba algo gruñón mientras se movía inquieto, buscando atrapar los pantalones para luego sacarles el cinto y entregárselo a Brandon. Al ver que el pelirrojo aún lucía aturdido, lo sujetó con firmeza del cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión. Él no tenía un interés o gusto por ser asfixiado, pero se dejaba hacer sólo porque era Bruce-. Hazlo-lo dijo, y había tal seriedad en sus ojos que no se atrevió a negarse.

Con delicadeza rodeó el cuello con el cinto, aún se veían las marcas de sus dedos y no quería ni pensar en las que dejaría después. Pasó la punta dentro de la hebilla y cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a embestir de nuevo y jalaba para que el cuero se ciñera contra la garganta. No lo hacía con demasiada fuerza porque no se atrevía, tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo, prefería concentrarse en el ritmo de sus caderas, moviéndose rápidamente contra ese interior que ahora estaba incluso más apretado. Sentía como esa entrada se fruncia en cada palpitación acelerada del corazón de Bruce y, cuando se inclinó un poco, pudo sentir una firme erección rozando su vientre. Aparentemente estaba funcionando.

-Más fuerte-dijo el castaño, casi sin aliento. Brandon obedeció, y como no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer más fuerte, comenzó a moverse furiosamente mientras su mano jalaba un poco más del cinto. Se sentía casi al borde y podía presentir que Bruce también lo estaba ya que sus entrañas estaban asfixiándolo, como si quisieran hacerle perder la razón. 

-Estoy a punto...-gruñó, llevando su mano al pene ajeno, comprobando que efectivamente estaba muy firme, y comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo embestía. Un gemido ronco y atragantado, proveniente de Bruce, inundó el cuarto e hizo que una correntada de placer bajara por su espalda. Gemía tan rico. Las piernas que estaban enredadas a sus caderas lo abrazaron con más fuerza y le obligaron a ir incluso más adentro. Ese interior se sentía como si fuera a estallar, estaba apretado y caliente e iba a volverlo loco. Sólo necesitó dos embestidas más antes de sentir su cuerpo contraerse y su simiente escapar a borbotones, robándole el aliento. Segundos después, el pene en su mano vibró y ambos cuerpos terminaron embarrados por los disparos del semen de Bruce. La mano del castaño jaló el cinto y él inmediatamente lo soltó. Al instante se escuchó el sonido de una profunda bocanada de aire. Cuando Brandon se dejó caer encima de su amante, apenas entreabrió sus ojos para mirarle. Su rostro aún seguía colorado y las venas algo marcadas, sobre todo una en su frente, su pelo era un desastre, sus labios estaban demasiado rojos, y sus ojos apenas entreabiertos estaban cristalinos. Rastros de lágrimas aún adornaban sus mejillas, pero... pero se veía tranquilo. Él se derrumbó encima suyo y enterró la cabeza contra su hombro, besando una marca que el cinto había dejado-¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó, y en respuesta obtuvo una cristalina risita.

-Mi mente está en blanco-su voz se escuchaba rasposa pero feliz-. Justo lo que quería-inmediatamente los brazos ajenos le abrazaron, y Brandon decidió que podía cruzar cualquier límite con tal de darle paz a ese hombre. 

Las siguientes semanas pasaron así, lentamente. Brandon se encontró a sí mismo limpiando los fragmentos de vidrios de cosas que Bruce rompía en sus ataques, o abrazándolo a mitad de la noche por un ataque de pánico, o follandolo para hacerle olvidar. Hubo un día que se lo pasó recorriendo zapaterías, buscando un reemplazo perfecto para unos tacones que el policía había roto en un ataque de bronca, pero luego estuvo llorando casi media hora porque no le gustaba romper las cosas de Carole. Valió la pena el tiempo invertido cuando vio su expresión al tenerlos de vuelta.

En el departamento no podían faltar ni los dulces ni los cigarrillos. Bruce había reemplazado un vicio con otro. Brandon, aunque fumaba, odiaba el olor a tabaco impregnado en el ambiente y aún más en las sabanas. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse. No fue muy difícil, lo pudo aceptar el día que llegó a casa de noche y encontró a Carole sentada en el sofá fumando. Se veía tan bien, que él no podía quejarse. 

Eventualmente, los ataques se hicieron cada vez más distanciados y, aunque costó, Bruce logró cierta estabilidad con las medicinas. Al menos ya no había monstruos o malos recuerdos asomándose por todos lados. En esos tiempos que estuvo a la deriva, había bajado mucho de peso pero, una vez que dejó las drogas, lo recuperó. Brandon solía contemplar la grasa en su abdomen, o el relleno en sus caches y era feliz de verlo sano, sobre todo, amaba que la mayor parte de la grasa se acumulara en su trasero y muslos haciendo un deleite para la vista. En poco tiempo tuvo esas nalgas redondas, incluso más que antes, de nuevo entre sus manos (y en su boca, sus dientes, y su pene). 

Pero la estabilidad no trajo solamente felicidad y calma, trajo una intranquilidad egoísta por parte de Brandon. Ni bien estuvo mejor, Bruce comenzó a hablar de que su nueva vida era buena y que, por ende, se sentía capaz de ir a ver a su vieja familia y reencontrarse con su hija después de tanto. Brandon intentaba entenderlo, le gustaba verlo emocionado. Él no era padre pero podía imaginarse la felicidad de poder volver a ver a un hijo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado. No quería perderlo. Él tenía poco que ofrecer al lado de la ex familia del policía, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía pasar cuando el hombre se encontrará con Carole, esa mujer que lo había marcado tanto. ¿Y si se iba y nunca más volvía? 

No podía ni imaginarlo, le hacía doler el pecho. Era la primera vez en la vida que Brandon se sentía cercano a alguien, unido a alguien, y la posibilidad de perderlo lo aterraba. Durante esas noches sujetaba al policía entre sus brazos, tan fuerte como podía, dejándolo pegado a su cuerpo. Tardaba en dormirse y gastaba ese tiempo intentando grabar en la mente la forma de su cuerpo, su calidez, la textura de su piel y su aroma particular. Se le hundía el pecho al imaginar que ya no lo tendría más a su lado. ¿Qué haría si el hombre se iba a Escocia y nunca más volvía? De pronto, la idea de tener que salir de nuevo todas las noches para conseguri acción se le hacía muy desagradable, Bruce le daba todo lo que necesitaba y más. No habría persona que pudiera reemplazarlo.

Era todo un trabajo lucir positivo, si bien Bruce no hablaba de eso todo el tiempo, por momentos se encontraba buscando precios de los pasajes de aviones, calculando cuantas fechas importantes se había perdido y por ende, cuantos regalos debía; Brandon apretaba la boca para no decir nada convenciendose de que verlo bien era suficiente. Bruce se veía bien, sano, resplandeciente, y la idea de que este nuevo y _sano_ Bruce lo dejara, lo asustaba. Él seguía roto, él seguía con sus temas, ya no estaba seguro de que los dos estuvieran enfermos. 

El día que entró al departamento y lo encontró hablando por teléfono con Carole casi se queda sin aire. Primero que nada, relacionar a Carole aún más con una mujer real, y no como un alter ego de Bruce, se le hacía muy extraño, y segundo saber que estaban poniéndose en contacto le asustaba. El policía se veía ligeramente nervioso, con él nunca se veía así, era todo extraño. Paso derecho a la habitación y se encerró en el baño, no quería oír ni pensar. Escuchar la voz ajena de trasfondo, hablando sola, lo estaba matando. Apretó las manos contra sus oídos, y luego hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando todo se le iba de las manos: prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior y su firme mano se apoderó de su virilidad, y comenzó a tocarla, con los ojos y las mandíbulas apretados, exigiendo así mismo concentrarse sólo en eso. 

Dejó sus prendas abandonadas en el piso y se sentó sobre el retrete, aisló su mente de cualquier cosa que no fueran las delicias del sexo, pero era imposible apartarla de Bruce. Aunque, bueno, se exigió pensar en él solamente en la cama, nada más que imágenes sexys suyas, no quería recordar con quién estaba hablando. Se moría por sentir el orgasmo arrastrarle e inundarle la mente, y que finalmente lo dejará en blanco, pero por más que se tocaba con ganas no lograba acabar. Al menos esa tarea logró distraerlo, tanto que no fue consciente de nada hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. Por ella se asomó el policía, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Imaginaba que estabas aquí, putita. Deja eso y ven-Brandon nunca podría desobedecer una orden de ese hombre, mucho menos cuando este se estaba desabrochando los pantalones-. Voy a calmarte-él se levantó sin pensarlo pero ni bien dio un paso escuchó un ruido de reproche-Tch, tch. En cuatro patas perrita, ven a comerme la polla-no lo pensó, porque mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de pensar en que Bruce lo empujaba más allá de sus límites, simplemente se dejó caer y caminó a gatas hacía a él y luego abalanzó su rostro contra esa virilidad que ya estaba dura. Su propia boca estaba hecha agua por las ganas de chuparla, y encontrarse en cuatro, en el baño, a merced de ese hombre, había hecho que su propio miembro palpitara cada vez con más fuerza. 

Bruce movió la polla dentro de su boca como si estuviera cepillándole los dientes, era brutal, grosero y asqueroso, pero él se dejó hacer, incluso cuando empezó a frotar la verga por toda la cara, dejando su rostro empapado de presemen-Eres tan buen marica-le susurró en un tono perverso-. Vamos cariño, sigue y después voy a recompensarte-Brandon volvió a chupar esa polla, atrapándola en su boca y succionándola como si su vida se fuera en ello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la saliva caía por su barbilla, se sentía completamente lujurioso, el pene le colgaba entre las piernas, duro como una roca y le costaba horrores no poder tocarlo. 

Pudo sentir las palpitaciones de ese miembro en su boca, y supo que su amante estaba por eyacular. Bruce le sujetó desde la nuca, impidiéndole apartarse, y le folló la garganta, profundo, invadiendo el orificio y produciéndole arcadas que supo contener. Finalmente, el estallido de semen fue en lo más profundo y cayó directo a su estómago, apenas y sintió el sabor amargo que le dejó con una sensación extraña. A pesar de haber acabado, el policía continuó moviéndose, usando su boca como si fuera un agujero suelto y dispuesto a servirle. Brandon sentía que eso era exactamente. 

Cuando Bruce lo soltó, él no se fue al piso sólo porque una de las manos ajenas aun le sujetaba del cabello. No supo exactamente cómo, pero fue levantado, y caminó a tropezones hasta terminar sentado en la mochila del inodoro-Abre las piernas, putita-no dudó en hacerlo, abriendolas lo más posible y flexionando un poco sus rodillas, dejando completamente expuesto su sexo y su entrada. Había perdido completamente los pudores, así que no le avergonzó cuando Bruce escupió en su agujero, ignorando su palpitante verga, y luego sintió unos dedos explorarle. Uno, rápidamente se volvieron dos, luego tres e inclusive cuatro. Dolía, pero el morbo era delicioso y ver la cara perversa de Bruce, y su expresión enferma le daban la paz de saber que no era el único demente allí-. Masturbate-inmediatamente su mano voló a su pene y comenzó a tocarlo lo más rápido posible. Estaba desesperado por acabar. 

Sentía los dedos ajenos chocar contra su próstata e inconscientemente movía las caderas, para que la fricción sea continua. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo su mente estalló en blanco, y el semen cayó sobre su vientre ensuciandolo todo. La mano ajena continuó moviéndose dentro suyo hasta que él se removió inquieto, por la sobre estimulación. Bruce unió sus labios en un beso demandante, mientras salía de su interior, y Brandon se relajó, apoyando sus pies en el inodoro. Se quedaron unos minutos besándose, hasta que Brandon sintió que Bruce hurgaba entre ambos cuerpos y luego escuchó el inconfundible sonido del agua cayendo en el inodoro.

-¿Que demonios haces?-preguntó, apartándose un poco y arrugando la nariz al ver que Bruce estaba orinando sin pudor alguno.

-Tenía ganas de mear-respondió con simpleza-. Ayudame-agregó, mientras tomaba la mano ajena y lo hacía sujetar su pene. El pelirrojo se dejó hacer, más que nada porque estaba aturdido. Sujetó el pene, mientras arrugaba la nariz y sus ojos miraban atentamente como el líquido ámbar caía hasta el agua. 

-Esto es lo más extraño y asqueroso que he hecho-comentó, sin soltarle por miedo a hacer un enchastre. Bruce dejó escapar una risa y luego se movió, dejando que el último chorro bañara uno de los pies de Brandon, quien inmediatamente emitió un sonido raro ya que el líquido caliente en su piel le generó una sensación extraña-. Maldito enfermo-protestó, mientras se apartaba, saltando del inodoro y abalanzándose hacia la ducha-. Asqueroso, enfermo-continuó, escuchando de fondo la risa de su compañero que parecía completamente divertido.

-Oh, no es para tanto-respondió, mirándole sin dejar de reírse. Brandon abrió la ducha y se enjuagó sin quitar la expresión de asco, mientras Bruce se apoyaba en la puerta y se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el piso, sin dejar de reírse en ningún momento. Cuando el pelirrojo se consideró limpio, se apoyó en la pared, aun mirándole algo molesto. Pero como el otro no paraba de reírse, terminó resignándose y bufó, olvidando la molestia. También se dejó caer, hasta terminar sentado en el piso, se contagió de la risa ajena, y ambos se quedaron allí varios minutos.

Cuando la gracia se fue, sólo se quedaron mirando. Brandon se encontraba relajado, el sexo le había aliviado, su cuerpo estaba flojo y la mente tranquila. Desgraciadamente eso no duró mucho-En dos semanas viajaré a Escocia-comentó Bruce, tranquilo. El americano sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, pero junto todas sus fuerzas y se obligó a sonreír.

-Eso es grandioso-mintió, nada lo era. 

Durante las siguientes semanas, dijo esas palabras muchas veces, siempre con la misma falsedad. Tenía que fingir cuando Bruce venía y le mostraba la valija que había comprado, o terminaba de elegir la ropa que iba a llevar, cuando consiguió descuento los pasajes. Todo era grandioso, grandiosamente horrible. Y se sentía mal por no poder compartir la emoción ajena, por no poder ayudar cuando el escocés quería saber cual era el mejor regalo para una niña, por no poder ni querer opinar si era adecuado llevarle un regalo a Carole. Se mordía los labios para no decir que no le gustaba escuchar el nombre Carole, a menos que fuera una referencia al sexy travesti que a veces reposaba en su cama. 

Esos días su libido andaba más despierto que nunca. Quería tener el cuerpo del menor pegado al suyo todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Bruce parecía no notarlo, o no se quejaba, pero ahora tenían mucho más sexo que antes y Brandon estaba todo el tiempo ansioso. En los delirios del orgasmo a veces se preguntaba si había alguna forma de grabar su nombre en el cuerpo ajeno, para asegurarse de que volviera siempre a él. Había momentos buenos, esos en los que el policía parecía compartir sus ansias y se le insinuaba o le exigía follar, sin que él tuviera que pedirlo. Esos momentos eran geniales, porque sentía que Bruce también se sentía ansioso por la pronta despedida. 

Durante la mañana no quería ir al trabajo para no malgastar el tiempo en el que podían estar haciéndolo, y una vez en la oficina no veía las horas de volver. Más aún al saber que Bruce había iniciado las vacaciones que pidió para su próximo viaje.

Dos semanas pasaron volando, e hicieron el amor 85 veces. Él las contó todas. Si no fuera porque sabía que iban a separarse por un tiempo, ese momento hubiera sido simplemente perfecto.

Pero finalmente el día del adiós llegó y Brandon se preguntó si el vacío que sentía era porque no había podido comer nada en todo el dia, o era porque no soportaba ver a Bruce cargando sus valijas hacia fuera del edificio. En el viaje al aeropuerto notó que sus manos sudaban y durante un segundo se sintió como un adicto a punto de dejar la droga. Aun recordaba cuánto le costó a Bruce permanecer limpio, recordó cómo tiritaba y se ponía ansioso, y se preguntó si acaso él también necesitaría una bolsa de caramelos y muchas cajas de cigarrillo para poder superar este tiempo. 

Hubo sexo de despedida en el baño del aeropuerto, la parte retorcida de su cabeza le decía que aquello era fantástico, una despedida de lo más satisfactoria, un momento tan hermosamente morboso. Pero su corazón sentía otra cosa, besó la piel ajena como si fuera el elixir de su vida, y lo acarició como se adora a una deidad, lo folló a un ritmo estable y profundo con un sentimiento extraño.... cuando tenía malos sentimientos durante el sexo siempre eran de vergüenza o culpa, fáciles de ignorar, pero ahora era tristeza atragantada en el pecho, nostalgia por algo que aún no había perdido, la desolación previa a la soledad. No podía decir con exactitud si lo disfrutó o no, eyaculó, pero los ojos le ardían. Bruce lo besaba como si entendiera cómo se sentía, sus manos lo sujetaban con firmeza y le enterraba la lengua muy profundo en la boca, como si quisiera quedarse grabado en su mente. Él sabía que sería imposible olvidarlo, nunca podría, aunque se fuera para siempre.

El ultimo beso previo al abordaje, le dejó con un gusto raro en los labios. Fue la primera vez que deleitó el sabor del cigarrillo en un beso, deseando que durara para siempre. La mano de Bruce le jalaba los cabellos de la nuca y él se sentía como un títere que ya no tenía dueño-Vamos a tener muchas llamadas sucias-le prometió el policía, dejándole sentir el aliento cálido en su oreja. Él sonrió, porque se suponía que eso debería animarlo. Estaba semiduro en los pantalones, pero sin vida en el pecho.

Volver a la casa fue un infierno, y esa primera noche no fue el sexo lo que más extraño, sino el aroma a cigarrillo fresco, los tacones resonando en el piso, la colonia barata inundando el ambiente. Tomó la peluca de Carole y la colocó en la almohada sólo para sentir las hebras de cabello enredadas en su rostro mientras dormía. 

Al otro día, se despertó como si no hubiera descansado nada. La erección que tenía elevaba las sábanas y tener el lado de su cama fría le recordaba que no recibiría un alivio pronto. Casi sin ganas, se levantó, le dolía la cabeza y cuando llego al baño y se vio al espejo notó que tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Se lavó la cara, volvió a la cama para vestirse, y ese fue el momento en el que sonó el teléfono. El corazón le latió rápido al ver que era Bruce, se sentó en la cama mientras contestaba. 

-¿Que hace mi dulce putita?-fue el saludo que resonó en su oído, y ni bien escuchó la voz ronca sintió que su pene daba un nuevo brinco.

-Recién me despierto, ¿tú? ¿que tal el viaje?-masajeó su miembro, queriendo calmarlo e ignorarlo un poco para poder conversar un momento. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo ignorando el sexo para tener una charla. 

-Bien, hace un rato llegue. Estoy comiendo algo-comentó, Brandon podía escuchar ligeramente el bullicio de otras conversaciones y pudo suponer que se había detenido en un lugar de comida rápida-. Vi la hora y supuse que allá ya era era hora de que despertaras... y que seguramente estarías duro como una roca. ¿Me equivoque?

-No-respondió dejándose caer en la cama y metiendo la mano bajo sus boxer para alcanzar su erección-. Estaba extrañandote...

-¿Sólo unas horas separados y ya estás añorándome? Que putita necesitada-Brandon prefirió no responder, porque era verdad: sólo unas horas y ya lo extrañaba muchísimo-. Dime, ¿que tan duro estás?-él cerró los ojos mientras continuaba acariciándose y antes de poder pensar su voz ya estaba respondiendo. No, no fue perfecto como muchas otras mañanas, pero al menos le relajó un poco.

La voz de Bruce deseandole buena suerte en el trabajo antes de colgar, lo dejó con una sonrisa todo el día. 

A la tarde hubo otra llamada, Bruce le comentó que ya había encontrado dónde quedarse en Edimburgo, le alivió saber que era un hotel. En esa ocasión no hubo charla sucia porque él estaba corriendo y el policía ya estaba cansado y a punto de dormir. El resto de la tarde, y sobre todo a la noche, se sintió algo inquieto. Se masturbó con una de las tangas de Carole enredadas en su cabeza, aspirando su aroma, pero terminó completamente frustrado.

La mañana siguiente fue igual a la anterior, pero esta vez se aseguró de no salir a correr a la tarde, ya que a esa hora era de noche en Edimburgo y seguramente Bruce iba a llamar. No se equivocó, tipo seis sonó el teléfono-Hola putita, ¿has estado pensando mucho en mi?-fue lo primero que escuchó, y de nuevo prefirió no responder inmediatamente para no sonar desesperado.

-¿Qué es eso que se escucha de fondo?-preguntó algo confundido. En respuesta obtuvo una risa algo extraña.

-El show de Frank-volvió a escucharse una carcajada-¿Te gustaría ver mi pene?-Brandon no supo exactamente cómo, pero terminó acostado en el sofá con los pantalones abajo.

-Sólo si está lo suficientemente duro-respondió. Esa tarde, se pasó casi media hora con dos dedos enterrados dentro de sí mismo, gimoteando contra el auricular del teléfono y escuchando palabrotas y gruñidos desde el otro lado. Lo relajó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. A la noche salió a correr para calmar un poco sus energías, pero a la hora de ir a la cama estaba duro de nuevo... no sabía cómo iba a aguantar esto.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-habían pasado unos días desde que Bruce se fue, hablaban seguido pero Brandon realmente agradecia que en ese momento estuvieran teniendo una videollamada porque se sentía demasiado ansioso. Habían estado teniendo charlas sucias, y de vez en cuando hablaban de cosas más tranquilas mientras él almorzaba, Bruce no le contaba demasiado sobre cómo iba el reencuentro con su familia, él prefería no saber mucho porque aún no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Ya sabía demasiado para su gusto, como que ya se había puesto en contacto con ellas, y que se habían reunido sólo un momento-. Espera un segundo-Bruce desapareció de la visual de la cámara, y él suspiró mientras aprovechaba el momento para llevar la notebook a la cama. Cuando lo vio regresar, supo que esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado-¿Te gusta?

-Dios-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios al ver a Carole frente suyo, su Carole, no aquella otra en la cual prefería no pensar. Tenía la peluca rubia, un maquillaje cargado y lencería oscura. Con solo verlo pudo sentir que su pene iba a estallar-. Déjame ver tu trasero-fue una súplica ronca, Bruce sólo se rió, coqueto, tan sensual como Carole era, y se giró para dejarle ver esas redondas nalgas en todo su esplendor. La boca se le hizo agua al verlo jugar con el hilo de la tanga que se hundía entre esos pedazos redondos de carne.

-Busque algo similar a tu tamaño, pensé que te merecías un show-comentó, mientras tomaba un dildo. Ni bien vio eso, Brandon se acomodó en la cama y se arrancó los pantalones.

-Quiero verte, ya-dijo, con la voz ansiosa. Sin duda, eso era algo que no iba a olvidar nunca. La forma en la que Carole se acomodó, con las piernas completamente abiertas, tan obscena como sólo ella podía ser. Su pene a punto de estallar sujetado por el tanga, sus hermosas piernas y sus redondas nalgas. Era la imagen de la sensualidad, sentada allí, con las piernas extendidas y abiertas dejando ver toda su intimidad, mientras acariciaba el pliegue entre sus nalgas con aquel dildo el cual Brandon desearía ser. 

Era imposible que sus pupilas se despegarán de la pantalla, su pene estaba completamente hinchado y como si fuera una reacción involuntaria comenzó a masturbarse mientras veía esa roja boca humedecer el dildo antes de que este se perdiera más abajo. Lo vio jugar con su entrada y sintió su cuerpo temblar, sus ojos no se apartaban el glande de aquel artefacto falso frotándose contra esos pliegues que de a poco comenzaban a palpitar esperando recibirlo dentro. Sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados con esos ojos azules que se pusieron acuosos y esa boca pecaminosa que comenzó a emitir suspiros de placer. Un deleite para la vista, definitivamente. Brandon estaba seguro de que dios no se dedicaba a crear criaturas tan hermosas, esa divinidad era una obra del diablo, nada tan hermoso y perverso podía descender de mano santa. Mas, nada de eso le importaba. Sólo quería seguir viendo, mientras sus entrañas se consumían en el fuego de la excitación.

Cuando vio cómo el dildo comenzaba a entrar en ese hermoso cuerpo, su mano se apretó contra su propio pene, intentando asfixiarlo tal cual lo haría el interior ajeno. Sin duda, al ver eso, Brandon se sentía un idiota por todo el tiempo y dinero que malgasto viendo porno, esto era, definitivamente, otro nivel. Esto podia hacerte estallar de placer con solo mirar, este era su show privado y mientras se relamía los labios solo podía pensar en que lo iba a disfrutar. 

Esa noche se durmió con las imágenes de Carole masturbandose para él.

El tiempo sin Bruce parecía eterno, se pasaba mucho más lento de lo que él había esperado. Una semana parecia un mes, y él se sentía al borde de la locura. No solo por el sexo, sino porque sabía que su pareja estaba en otro país con su esposa e hija. Eso lo ponía más inquieto de lo normal. Los últimos días Bruce había aprovechado para hablarle un poco más, y le contaba cuan grande estaba su niña y lo hermosa que era. Él se mordía los labios para no preguntar por Carole, realmente era mejor no saber. 

La noche anterior, Bruce le había dicho que aprovechando que eran fin de semana iban a ir a un parque. Ya era la tarde y todavía no lo había llamado, y él intentaba entender, pero no lo conseguía al cien por ciento. Esa noche estuvo todo el tiempo inquieto, pensando porqué no lo había llamado. ¿Acaso estaba con la Carole real? ¿Ella sería tan sensual como su versión travestida? Se despertó casi sin haber dormido, preocupado y ansioso, con un nudo en el estómago que casi no lo dejaba tragar y con una erección en los pantalones pero sin ganas de atenderla. Pensó que la ducha fría lo aliviaría, pero no hizo nada, la ducha caliente tampoco. 

El sábado fue una verdadera tortura, y el domingo no pudo contenerse más y lo llamó. No sabía nada de él desde el viernes a la noche, y esperaba que hubiera una explicación lógica... pero ni siquiera le contestó. Varias veces pasó directo al contestador y quiso pensar que quizás estaba apagado. Lo peor del asunto era que no conocía el nombre del hotel para llamar allí. Ese día salió a correr tres veces, para calmarse y distraerse, convenciendose de que pronto iba a llamarlo. Fue el domingo más largo de la historia. Cuando el sol se puso esa tarde, él sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, las manos le sudaban y los ojos le ardían. Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo dormir esa noche. Pero lo hizo, y tuvo asquerosos sueños todo el tiempo. Sueños donde Carole, esa odiosa Carole que no era suya, se acostaba con Bruce, y luego con su Carole, y ambos se reían como si fueran las personas mas felices. Despertaba para volver a dormirse y sólo soñar algo peor.

El reloj sonó a las siete y él se despertó con una erección y un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Fue al trabajo, pero sin poder calmarse. La erección que no tenía ganas de atender, pero que tampoco se iba, se presionaba contra sus pantalones y se sentía ansioso de sexo pero también angustiado. Estar así era una verdadera mierda. No podía concentrarse en nada, absolutamente en nada... los malos pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, y finalmente cayó. Se excusó del trabajo diciendo que se sentía mal y, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, corrió por la ciudad desesperado por un poco de sexo que calme su malestar.

Lo encontró, y lo hizo, y acabó. Y su cuerpo tuvo una extraña relajación, con los músculos laxos, pero todo su sistema nervioso tenso y con su mente aún más liada que antes. Y volvió a hacerlo, sólo por el deseo de prolongar esos momentos en los que el orgasmo dejaba su mente en blanco. Pero luego de cada vez, su mente se hundía más y más en la oscuridad.

El lunes tampoco supo nada de Bruce, aunque esa noche pudo dormir un poco mejor, pero con un horrible sentimiento de culpa. Se fue al trabajo con el pensamiento de que la había cagado, pero también creyendo que el policía podría estar haciendo cosas aún peores. Ese día, en el trabajo, vio entre sus emails un correo del escocés, lo abrió y se quedó en shock. Sólo pudo leer las primeras líneas “Brandon, mi teléfono se mojó y...”, le hubiera gustado seguir leyendo, pero sus ojos se posaron en la foto adjunta donde Bruce salía cargando una niña, y otra más abajo donde ambos salían con la verdadera Carole. Se limitó a cerrar la ventana, no queria ni podia ver nada más. 

Por suerte faltaba poco para salir del trabajo, ese día hizo lo mismo que el anterior: corrió en busca de una maratón de sexo para alcanzar el clímax que cada vez lo hundía más en la oscuridad. 

Al atardecer, finalmente el celular sonó con una llamada de Bruce, pero la culpa le impidió responder. A la mañana siguiente tampoco respondió, ni siquiera los mensajes de texto ni los mails. Durante la tarde, se animó a responder una, más no dijo nada. Podía oír la voz confundida de Bruce, llamándolo por su nombre y también la voz de una pequeña que le decía papá. Sintió un hueco en el pecho. La angustia lo empujó más hacia abajo, y se sentía más nervioso, por lo cual recayó y salió a buscar sexo, olvidándose completamente de ir a trabajar al día siguiente. 

Abandonó el celular, que ese día sonó un par de veces más, al día siguiente tampoco lo miró, ni mucho menos el tercero. El problema era que la culpa lo empujaba hacia abajo, se sentía mal y quería olvidar lo que estaba haciendo con sexo, pero el sexo le generaba más culpa. Esa semana casi ni piso al trabajo, iba y se retiraba, o se quedaba pero sin lograr hacer nada. Sentía que necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, y lo único que llenaba su cabeza era el sexo. El problema era que ni el sexo era satisfactorio, primero porque nadie era mejor que Bruce, segundo porque la culpa nunca lo abandonaba. 

Intentó hacer de todo, se descarrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se iba durante la noche, llamaba a putas a la casa durante la tarde, buscaba hacerlo en lugares públicos, buscaba lo más enfermo que pudiera encontrar. Sabía que era en vano, Bruce era lo más enfermo, y ya lo había encontrado.

Suponía que era jueves el día que estaba en el piso de su casa, follando con dos rubias exquisitas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Primero la sorpresa le heló el alma, se sentó de golpe, y ante sus ojos atónitos allí estaba Bruce con las maletas en las manos y una mirada de odio en los ojos. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento y la impresión casi no lo dejo respirar. Pudo ver la transformación de su mirada, como su rostro se puso tenso, las venas se marcaban en su frente y toda su expresión se deformaba.

-¡Largo!-le rugió a las dos rubias, mientras avanzaba impetuosamente hacia el pelirrojo que seguía arrodillado en el piso. Lo tomó de la barbilla y, casi sin esfuerzo, lo obligó a levantarse-¡¿Esta es la jodida razón por la cual no respondes el teléfono?! Estas caliente como una puta y por eso no me atiendes, ¡porque estás ocupado follando! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe?! Llame a tu maldito trabajo y me dijeron que no estabas yendo... me vine antes, solo para encontrarte follando con dos prostitutas. ¡Con dos! ¿Acaso estas tan desesperado por atención, mariquita, que ni una mujer te calma?-no le había soltado el mentón mientras le gritaba, y a pesar de eso, Brandon se sentía incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y su corazón estrujarse, sabía que su compañero tenía razón y saber que estaba siendo un idiota era lo que lo ponía más nervioso y ansioso por el sexo. De cualquier manera, no podía articular una sola palabra para defenderse-¡Eres un jodido bastardo, un puto, no puedo creer que me haya venido de Escocia, haya dejado a mi familia por...!-al escuchar eso, juntó fuerza suficiente para girar el rostro. Cerró los ojos, ese pensamiento era exactamente lo que lo llevó a este punto: Bruce estaba con su familia-Sólo piensas con el pene, eres incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea excitación... pensé... pensé...-bufó, y luego lo empujó, no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Brandon trasbabiló y cayó sentado en el piso, aún mirándolo atónito y todavía sin saber que decir-¡Tu fuiste el que sugirió esta mierda de que fuéramos sólo nosotros dos! ¡Tu fuiste el que quiso exclusividad y ahora...! Debí esperarlo, debí saberlo. Solo eres una puta-mientras terminaba de decir eso se giró, impulsando por la misma adrenalina, tomó sus cosas y aún soltando insultos se fue del lugar, dando un fuerte portazo como despedida. 

Brandon se quedó tirado en el piso, solo, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento las chicas se habían ido. Tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, le ardían los ojos y sentía que el mundo se le había venido encima. Lo peor de todo, era que todavía estaba erecto. Esa fue la primera vez en la vida que se preguntó si este asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. 

No se atrevió a ir detrás de Bruce, no al saber que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, y se odio cuando vio las sábanas formando una carpa en su entrepierna. Se prohibió a sí mismo tocarse. Recordó ese lejano día donde su desesperación por el sexo le dió la peor noche de su vida y al otro día encontró a Sissy muerta, y pensó que quizás estaba tocando fondo de nuevo. Nunca se planteó realmente si tenia un problema con el sexo, sólo pensó que era un poco muy fanatico, pero fue la primera vez en que en verdad le molestó que su apetito sexual afectará su vida. El no quería perder a Bruce, era lo más importante que tenía... por primera vez se planteó que era importante aprender a manejar esto. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo, Bruce era más importante que su apetito sexual. 

Durante los siguientes días no lo buscó, porque simplemente no se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Le desmotivó un poco saber que el policía tampoco lo buscó a él, y que la única que vez que intentó llamarlo no lo atendió. Estuvo muy asustado de haber arruinado para siempre la única relación que había tenido y que, aparentemente, podría tener. Fue ese pensamiento, estar consciente de que Bruce era la única persona en el mundo con quien podría estar, lo que finalmente le dio el valor para buscarlo.

No tenía ni una idea de dónde podía encontrarlo así que se fue a lo seguro: a la comisaría. Estuvo parado afuera, apoyado en una pared, simplemente esperando. Después de más de dos horas, lo vio bajar de una patrulla. El hombre no tardó en verlo, y se notó su cara de disgusto, a pesar de todo, le hizo seña a su compañero y luego caminó hacía donde Brandon estaba. En su vida, su corazón nunca latió tan rápido como en ese preciso momento, mientras lo veía acercarse, con su cara de molestia, y mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?-preguntó, parándose enfrente suyo, mientras le daba una calada al cigarro. 

-No aguantaba más estar sin ti-respondió con sinceridad, el castaño bufó y desvió la mirada. Obviamente eso no era lo que quería escuchar-. Sé que fui un idiota y la cague, hice todo mal, y estoy sumamente arrepentido. Bruce, tu eres lo único bueno en mi jodida vida, y no quiero perderte por mis estupideces. Realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que regre...

-Hazte tratar-respondió, con una mirada seria. El humo se escapaba de sus labios en cada palabra. Brandon lo miró ligeramente aturdido.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, no nece...

-Mira, diria que te gusta mucho el sexo y que eso no es un problema, pero en tu vida si lo es. No es sólo que te guste mucho el sexo, es que te desbalancea completamente no tenerlo. No solo me engañaste, faltaste al trabajo, y vaya uno a saber cuantas idioteces más has hecho por la pura y simple razón de que no te has tenido un revolcón. Si quieres que tu vida se vaya al carajo porque no eres capaz de controlarlo, bien por ti, pero si me quieres a tu lado... hazte tratar, ve a un psicologo o algo-al terminar de hablar dio otra calada. Se mantenía a una cierta distancia y, cuando Brandon quiso acercarse, se apartó sutilmente. Todo esto dejó al pelirrojo medio descolocado, no sabía qué responder, sin duda no era eso lo que había esperado.

-Yo no necesito un tratami...

-Piensalo Brandon, decide que quieres, y llamame cuando lo sepas-ni bien terminó la frase, se alejó de allí a toda velocidad. El pelirrojo se quedo aun estático, conociéndolo sabía que no iba a tener caso seguirlo o insistir. Se fue, aun aturdido por el aparente sermón que acaba de recibir. Realmente, no se lo había esperado y mucho menos sabía cómo proceder. 

Le costó bastante admitir que quizás había algo mal en él, en un inicio le molesto bastante que el policía sugiriera aquello, pero a medida que los días pasaron, se recordó a sí mismo unos días atrás, preguntándose si esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. También recordó que había dicho que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. No tenía nada de malo intentar solucionarlo, quizás iniciara un tratamiento y todos descubrieran que no había nada malo en él, sólo le gustaba mucho el sexo. 

Unos días después, finalmente llamó a una psicologa, ya que no tenía ni la más puta idea de donde empezar. Ni bien acordaron la cita, cortó y llamó a Bruce. Sin duda, la respuesta que obtuvo no era exactamente la que esperaba-Perfecto, pero dejame aclararte que no vamos a tener sexo en un tiempo. Aún no quito la asquerosa imagen de esas dos rubias de mi cabeza-de nuevo, quedó completamente descolocado y sin saber qué hacer. Lo bueno, es que con Bruce volvieron a reunirse, al menos por momentos, para compartir una comida o ver alguna película. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, este intervalo se le hacía demasiado extraño.

Llevaba tres semanas sin sexo, dos semanas y media de tratamiento, y dos semanas teniendo esa extrañas citas con Bruce, y se sentía a punto de estallar. Era jodidamente incomodo. La terapeuta le había recomendado que, si bien no se negara a sus deseos, intentara controlarse un poco y auto regularse. Básicamente, su vida consistía en aguantarse casi todo el día para tener una buena masturbada a la noche y a veces una a la mañana. Para él, eso representaba un gran esfuerzo mental. Más aún cuando estaba con Bruce, porque, si normalmente estaba todo el día caliente, cuando estaba con él estaba hirviendo, literalmente. Era imposible no mirarlo y no pensar las cosas más excitantes del mundo, o recordar sus gemidos, o imaginar en todas las posiciones en las que le gustaría hacerselo. Así que, en cada una de esas “citas” pasaba todo el tiempo intentando disimular y eliminar la obvia erección que tenía entre las piernas. Justo como ahora que, sentado en el sofá enfrente de Bruce, intentaba tapar la carpa que tenía en los pantalones. Normalmente el policía lo notaba e intentaba ignorarlo, esta fue la primera vez que se rió abiertamente. Quizá porque Brandon ya se veía muy patético, temblando ligeramente.

-Supongo que te mereces un premio por estar siendo un buen chico-comentó, con una sonrisa en sus labios. El pelirrojo lo miró sin entender del todo, pero esos ojos azules habían tomado un tono perverso que no estaba ayudando para nada con el problema entre sus piernas-. Ven aquí, tengo muchas ganas de tragar tu semen-ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero segundos después tenía los pantalones en las rodillas, estaba frente al escocés, y esa deliciosa boca ya estaba rodeando su glande. El gemido que soltó fue vergonzoso, pero bueno, nada le avergonzaba delante de Bruce. 

Terminó mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero después de tanto tiempo aguantándose, un simple roce parecía querer hacerlo explotar. El menor se relamió los rojos labios, mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta-¿Un poco mejor?

-No-contestó con sinceridad, porque su pene se había relajado unos pocos segundos para volver a ponerse sumamente entusiasta. A pesar de todo, se obligó a subirse los pantalones, y supo que era lo correcto cuando su compañero le ayudó a abotonarselos-. Pero gracias-y luego de eso, se inclinó a besarlo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacían, y se había olvidado de lo bueno que era. Con solo sentir su lengua acariciando la ajena, sentía que podía acabar una y otra vez, de nuevo, y para siempre. 

Después de ese día, el sexo volvió a avanzar. Al menos se acariciaban, al menos se chupaban, al meno hacían algo. Y luego de esa abstinencia, para él, era un montón. No tanto como antes, pero de a poco empezaba a sentir que tenía algo de autocontrol como para mantener el pene guardado cuando debía estar guardado. Pero no, las ansias eran imposible que se fueran y, de una forma u otra, asimilo que siempre estarían allí. Sobre todo teniendo a Bruce cerca.

Pero las cosa estaban bien, ya no se sentía al borde de la locura por un dia sin sexo y ya no se le ponía dura con sólo ver un lindo trasero por la calle. Bruce seguía siendo la excepción que lo volvía loco, pero eso le gustaba. Después de todo, esperaba que en algún momento las cosas volvieran a ser tan retorcidas como antes. 

Había días que todo ese tratamiento requería mucho esfuerzo, pero había otros momentos en el que se sentía condenadamente bien. Justamente como ahora, que tenía a Bruce en su sofá, con las piernas abiertas, y con la mano empujándole para que se tragara más profundamente su verga. Brandon sentía la saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, y estaba asombrado de lo mucho que su garganta había aprendido a recibir, ya que sus labios cubrían parte de los testículos ajenos. Estaba completamente atorado con el pene de su amante. Bruce se retorcia, bufaba y movía sus caderas ligeramente; estaba completamente colorado y agitado se notaba al borde del orgasmo. Brandon gimió atragantado, como si fuera su propio orgasmo, cuando sintió el semen caer por su garganta. Bruce movió sus caderas incluso más profundo, mientras gimoteaba y se retorcía. 

-Eso es, eso es-le felicitó casi como si fuera un cachorro. Y se sintió como uno cuando el menor lo jalo ligeramente sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a masturbarlo. Apoyó su frente sudada contra el hombro ajeno y gimoteó por lo bajo mientras sentía esa mano moverse en su hombría. Desde que estaba en ese tratamiento, se sentia muy sencible, su vida sexual se limitaba a mamadas y masturbación y cada roce lo hacía sentirse al borde de la demencia y la locura. Se sentía un títere en manos del policía que hacía lo que quería, decidía cuándo podía descargarse, cómo y cuántas veces. Si bien eso era frustrante, hacía que cada momento sexual, por muy sutil que fuera, se volviera completamente intenso. Por eso, con sólo sentir esa mano tocarle, su aliento se volvía entrecortado y los destellos de placer volaban por todo su cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar y es que había esperado, _oh, había esperado tanto_ para poder acabar. La mano de Bruce se movió más rápido, y en pocos minutos él estaba temblando y gimiendo como un loco mientras movía sus caderas, su orgasmo explotó atontandolo, dejando su semilla regada en el vientre de Bruce.

El castaño le acariciaba la espalda como si lo estuviera consolando. Brandon sentía que en ese momento él era su amo y señor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las palabras que hacía más de un mes quería escuchar:-Me canse de gastar plata, quiero volver aquí-no fue un pedido, Bruce no tenía que pedirlo. Brandon estaba entusiasmado sólo con oírle, no pudo hacer mucho más que moverse un poco y besarlo, dejándole transmitir en ese contacto toda la emoción que sentía. Esperaba que después de eso, las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Y en parte, volvieron a serlo. El día que Bruce trajo sus maletas, él no pudo aguantarse y terminó empujandolo y haciendole el amor allí mismo, en la entrada, solo con el suficiente tino de cerrar la puerta. Cayeron sobre los bolsos de ropa, y estos fueron su improvisado colchón mientras sus cuerpos se fundían de nuevo juntos. Cuando pudo estar en el interior del policía de nuevo, tuvo que contener la respiración para no acabar en ese preciso instante. Lo sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos mientras se movía en su interior, volver a sentir lo cálido y apretado que era le encantaba. Lo había extrañado más de lo que había pensado. Había supuesto que cuando volvieran a estar juntos sería tan intenso y sucio como siempre eran ellos, pero esto era intenso en otro nivel... se sentía completamente emocionado, no podía quitar sus manos de esa perfecta piel, no podía separar los labios de los ajenos. 

Quizás esa fue la primera vez que Brandon y Bruce hicieron el amor plenamente. No sólo eran dos pervertidos dejándose llevar, eran dos almas entendiéndose, apoyandose y amandose. Sus cuerpos se fundieron, y el orgasmo los alcanzó al mismo tiempo, pero habían pasado tanto tiempo sin unirse de aquella manera que, apenas unos segundos después, ya se encontraban de nuevo ansiosos.

Al menos, juntaron suficiente energía para llegar a la cama donde lo hicieron nuevamente. A pesar de que Bruce intentó ser en esta ocasión el activo, Brandon no se lo permitió, ya que se sentía demasiado deseoso por volver a hundirse dentro de ese cálido cuerpo. De nuevo los consumió ese sentimiento que con el tiempo comensarian a relacionar con el amor, pero que por ahora era ese algo especial y único que ellos tenían. 

Fue recién la tercera vez que lo hicieron, cuando volvieron a ser ellos mismos. la habitación se llenó de gemidos, sus cuerpos se estrellaban uno contra el otro, esta vez peleaban por ver quién dominaba a quien. hubo mordidas, forcejeos, sonrisas perversas, miradas sucias y besos con sabor amargo. Se cabalgaron el uno al otro, sus miembros duros y sus entradas flojas, mientras intentaban enloquecerse el uno al otro. Palabras sucias y gruñidos, y suaves golpes, forcejeos por ver quien follaba a quien mientras se enredaban entre las sábanas.

Cuando acabaron, los dos estaban aguitados y satisfechos, sus piernas enredadas mientras miraban el techo. Brandon sentía el corazón latiendo rápido, y sabía que no era solamente por la reciente actividad. Tenía un cosquilleo peculiar en el vientre, y un sentimiento atorado en el pecho. Finalmente, la verdad fue de su inconsciente a los labios, y salió sin que el lo pensara-Creo que te amo-Brandon se giró a mirarlo, algo asombrado. Contempló un instante esos ojos claros que también le miraban, con una mezcla de vergüenza y revelación. Podía ver en ellos la vida de un hombre que estaba tan deshecho como él lo estaba, a pesar de que se esforzarán e intentarán con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse. Los dos estaban rotos, y por primera vez, fue consciente de que sus fragmentos se unían bastante bien.

-Creo que yo también-susurró. Se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué más decir, ellos no eran así, por lo cual no sabían cómo actuar. Tímidamente, Brandon deslisó su mano por las sábanas, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos. Bruce sonrió, y ambos supieron que todo estaba bien. 

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó, girándose un poco para contemplar el cuerpo recostado a su lado. Bruce miró la mesa de noche para responder.

-Las tres-y luego miró la ventana, sólo para confirmar que el manto de estrellas cubría el cielo. 

-Saben decir que esta es la hora en la que el diablo sabe salir a pasear-comentó el pelirrojo, mientras su mano insinuante comenzaba a acariciar la cadera ajena. Brandon le regaló una sonrisa que bien podría ser la de un orgulloso demonio, se vio como un pervertido (el pervertido que, de hecho, era), cuando se levantó y caminó hacía el ropero.

-Entonces démosle un espectáculo-mientras decía eso, terminó de ponerse un sensual vestido rojo, y tomó la peluca que estaba acomodada en una silla. Brandon sonrió, y el diablo también lo hizo. 

Cuando Bruce estuvo de nuevo encima suyo, Brandon sujetó sus nalgas mientras recordaba cómo su madre solía decir: “Dios los hace, y el diablo los amontona”, y sólo podía dar gracias por ello. Mientras tanto, sus cuerpos se balanceaban en un vaivén pasional, mientras iniciaban la función que harían cada noche, para todos aquellos enfermos y perversos demonios que habitan en la oscuridad. 

Ese era su placer, y su forma de dar gracias para ese ser que parecía unir todas las cosas malas del mundo. Ellos habían descubierto que no siempre se necesita a alguien que te saque de la oscuridad y te limpie de todo mal, a veces, necesitas a alguien tan roto como tu, para que te hunda aún más… y entre los dos revolcarse en las llamas del infierno. 

“Gracias Diablo, por traernos hasta acá”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado. El final lo tenía pensado hace mucho, no quise cambiarlo, ojala les gustara. 
> 
> Un comentario, bueno o malo, no los mata y a mi me hace muy feliz. Gracias por leer, un beso!

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado!
> 
> besos


End file.
